Shattered Hope
by BillyBee11
Summary: When and hope and faith crumble into darkness love will shine brightly through the night. SerenaDarien Epilogue up
1. Chapter 1 Enveloped By Shadows

Shattered Hope Chapter 1-Enveloped By Shadows  
  
(A.N.) This is my first story by myself so please don't be harsh  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon ? if I did it would still be on  
air.  
Summary: When hope and faith crumble into darkness, love will shine  
brightly through the night. A series of mysterious deaths have been  
occurring. Each time the victims are drained of all their energy. The  
scary part is that the new evil isn't a part of the Negaverse. Now  
even Beryl wants to take it down.  
* Thoughts are in / / *  
  
The stars fell over the night sky in a beautiful twinkling pattern. It  
brightened the dark night. It was an unusually warm night for mid  
November. Sada was walking home from her friend's house. The streets  
weren't really busy, it was only around 9:30 or so. She had told her  
mom that she would be home before ten and it was going to at least  
take her another fifteen minutes to reach her desired location.  
  
She decided to pick up her pace. Her mother would surely ground her if  
she were more than one minute late. She felt like some one was  
following her, so she looked behind her. She was met with thin air.  
She couldn't help but try to shake off the feeling. /No you're just  
imaging things./ She told herself. Then she could swear that she was  
hearing footsteps behind her. She thought she was going out of her  
mind.  
  
"Sada", A voice called out to her. She looked, again nothing. It was  
really beginning to freak her out. She picked up her pace, but the  
eerie still called out to her. It was like some one was whispering in  
her ear and it sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Who's there?" She called out into the shadows. She was trying to be  
alert to what was going on in her surroundings. The voice didn't reply  
and she didn't know whether to be happy or to be scared. Either way,  
she knew she had to get the hell out of there.  
  
She came to a crossing and she had a decision to make; Cut through the  
woods or stick to the street. The wood went straight into her  
backyard. It would only take her 2 minutes to get home, or she could  
continue on her path that would take her longer. Stupidly, she opted  
for the short cut.  
  
She walked briskly through the woods, trying to keep her walking fast  
but not letting whoever was following her know she was scared. She  
felt like somebody ran their fingers through her hair, it sent shivers  
down her spine. She didn't care; She broke out into an all out run.  
She tripped over a root on the tree. Slammed down to her face groaning  
in pain. She quickly got up. She wasn't some stupid girl in horror  
movie who falls down and crawls away from their killer begging 'please  
don't hurt me'. No, she wouldn't let that person be her.  
  
She ran and saw the clearing that led to her back yard. /Yes only a  
few more feet./ A searing pain cursed through her leg. She felt like  
teeth marks had torn through her delicate skin. She could feel the  
blood dripping down her leg. It stunned her for a moment and that's  
when she knew she made a mistake.  
  
She wanted to scream, run, anything, but nothing was working. Her body  
fell limp to the ground, like her body had been paralysed all over.  
Tears fell down her cheeks; She didn't want it to end like this. She  
hadn't got to do everything that she wanted to do in this life.  
  
She lay there for what seemed like eternity, her doom just hiding  
behind the shadows. She knew it was coming and she couldn't fight what  
was happening to her.  
  
The wind changed directions, swooping down over her body like a bird  
flying over. She couldn't see anything, and her body was immobile.  
/Please!/ She begged some unknown force to either stop, or save her.  
She could feel two eyes piercing her body. It was watching her, like  
it was waiting for her to break before it would devour her.  
  
The soft breeze moved forward as it stalked her. Moving ever so slowly  
at an agonizing pace. Almost like it was taunting her, making her wish  
that it would happen faster. Then it stopped. Nothing happened, the  
night air was dry, it scared her. She could only tell where it was by  
the breeze it created in its movements.  
  
Her chest burst into pain. It, whatever 'it' was, had done something  
to her chest. She felt weak. The burning pain she felt soon turned to  
the feeling of all her energy leaving her paralysed body. Sleep soon  
became inevitable, but it wasn't a normal sleep; It was a slumber that  
she would never wake up from.  
Next Day  
  
A crowd was standing around the police taped off area. Serena walked  
over to Ami, who was looking at the house before her. "Ami, what's  
going on?" She asked curiously.  
  
Ami had a frown on her face, "A girl went missing last night. Her  
parents called the police when she didn't come home".  
  
The police were trying to keep people back, "Did they find her?" She  
asked hopefully, but by look of it, some thing bad had happened.  
  
"They did", she replied, a gloomy look on her face.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" She didn't quite get what Ami meant. If they  
found the girl then this should be a good thing. Unless. Serena didn't  
want to think about the other possibilities. "She's dead, isn't she".  
  
Ami didn't even need to reply, the look on her face sad enough. "I  
feel sorry for her family, to find her like that".  
  
"How?" Ami looked at her, "How did they find her", Serena hated to  
ask, but she felt like she needed to know.  
  
"In the ravine in the woods behind her house" Ami paused, "Her energy  
was drained".  
  
"The Negaverse?" Serena didn't know why, but she felt responsible for  
this girl's murder. Maybe if she had been doing a better job at being  
Sailor Moon. She felt like a complete failure.  
  
"Alright people, there's nothing to see here," A police officer was  
ushering people away from Sada's house. Ami and Serena started walking  
towards the school.  
  
"I think we should call a scout meeting", Ami announced as they made  
their way down the street, "Something big is definitely going to  
happen. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach."  
  
They continued to walk in silence for a little while, "Ami, do you  
feel." Serena didn't finish it.  
  
"Do I feel what Serena?" Ami asked.  
  
"Never mind", Serena didn't really know how to approach the subject.  
She wanted to ask Ami if she felt responsible, like she did, for this  
girl's death. Like the Scouts could have done something to stop it.  
  
They finally arrived at school and made it to their homeroom. Whispers  
buzzing across the classroom. No doubt every one had heard about the  
misfortune that occurred last night. Serena walked over to a group of  
girls, who were discussing the event.  
  
"Did you know the girl Molly?" One of the girls asked the red head.  
"Yes, she was my old neighbour Sada. She moved away a couple of years  
ago", Molly replied. She saw Serena sit down, "Hey Serena".  
  
"Hi", Serena replied. She took out her books for the beginning of  
class. She could tell it was going to be a long day.  
  
The last bell of the day rang, dismissing the class. Serena put her  
books in her bag and got ready to leave. She walked outside; Ami and  
Lita were already gone. "I thought they were going to wait for me". A  
puzzled Serena started walking towards Rei's temple.  
  
Serena glanced down at her watch. She was going to be late. /Rei is so  
going to kill me./ She dashed off down the street. She turned the  
corner. *Slam* She bumped into somebody.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going meatball head", Serena inwardly  
groaned. She didn't have time to talk to Darien. Darien picked up the  
book he was reading.  
  
"I told you not to call me that", Serena grumbled; She wasn't a  
meatball head. "And you should watch where you're going too. I mean,  
you were reading a book. It wasn't like you were paying attention  
either", she retorted.  
  
"At least I'm doing something productive with my time", He said,  
motioning to the book. He laughed at her, "I bet you were rushing  
because you're late to go do something".  
  
She glared at him angrily, "Just because I was running doesn't mean  
that I'm late".  
  
He looked at her sceptically and raised an eyebrow at her remark.  
  
She was so not in the mood to fight with him right now. "Humph what do  
you know jerk", She walked away from him. /God, he is such a jerk.  
Aren't people allowed to run? And just because I'm running doesn't  
mean that I'm late./  
  
She finally made it to Rei's. Rei and the others were sitting out on  
the front porch waiting for her. "So you finally decided to grace us  
with your presence Serena", Rei was angry. She didn't like it when  
Serena was late, it always held them back. They couldn't really do  
anything until Serena was there. What a lousy scout leader she made.  
  
Serena stuck her tongue of at Rei. "Girls, can we please stop fighting  
and get started", Artemis asked, trying to break apart the two girls  
who were giving each other death glares.  
  
Both girls made a 'humph' noise at the same time and crossed their  
arms over their chests. They still continued to shoot daggers at one  
another.  
  
"So Ami, you've been researching this girl's murder. Did you find any  
clues that lead to the Negaverse?" Luna asked, getting the ball  
rolling.  
"The girl's energy was drained, that's what caused her death", Ami  
went on, "I was able to get a look at the official autopsy. Besides  
the fact that she was drained, she had several bite wounds and there  
was a paralysing chemical found in her blood stream".  
  
"So she wasn't able to move and then she was drained?" Lita asked.  
  
"Most likely. It would have been easier to drain her if she couldn't  
move", Ami replied. She didn't like the whole idea of it. It puzzled  
her. Why would a monster only attack one single person? Most of the  
monsters from the Negaverse attack large groups so they could get the  
most energy out of it.  
Mina was thinking the same thing too, "I just don't get it. Doesn't  
the Negaverse want to get a bunch of energy? What was different about  
this attack?"  
  
"Maybe they have a new strategy. Maybe they figure that this way its  
quieter, so we won't hear about it and come to take the monster down".  
Rei made a good point. Either the Negaverse was getting smarter, or  
they weren't doing enough to protect people.  
  
"If that is the case, then we should be more alert", Luna replied.  
There could be possible ways to stop this monster, couldn't there?  
  
"Luna's right. We need to be prepared to deal with this monster, and  
whatever comes with it". Artemis was worried; He didn't like it, not  
one bit. It was like something was lurking in the shadows watching and  
you didn't know where to look for it. It could be anywhere.  
  
**Negaverse**  
  
Beryl looked through her seeing ball (the ball thing that she uses).  
She was very angry at what she was seeing. Someone was moving onto her  
turf. "Queen Beryl, you wished to see me", A voice approached the  
agitated Queen.  
  
"Yes", She paused to look at her minion, "Zoicite, please do come  
here".  
Zoicite walked towards her Queen, she could tell that she was angry.  
She just hoped that Beryl wasn't angry with her or she might be  
killed. "What is it that you wished to see me about?"  
  
"There was an attack last night Zoicite. Do you know anything about  
it?" Beryl asked, her gaze not moving from her ball. She continued to  
run her hands over it.  
  
"I know nothing of an attack. I never sent a monster out to collect  
energy or to collect rainbow crystals", Zoicite replied. Had some one  
gone over her head to try to take her place? It better not be she  
would find them and kill them if that was the answer. "Was it one of  
ours?"  
  
"No", she looked at Zoicite, "It's someone new, someone we don't  
know." She turned back to the ball, "I want you to find out more about  
the mystery person. Tell me what it is that they are doing. And I want  
it done quickly and quietly".  
  
"Yes my Queen", Zoicite turned to leave. Who was this person? Queen  
Beryl didn't even know. She hoped they too weren't after the rainbow  
crystals. There was only enough room for one evil  
in this town.  
  
~*~ And that's the end of chapter one. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if I should continue this story. Thanks for your time, Shottsy ~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Findings

Shattered Hope  
  
Chapter 2 Findings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon.  
  
Previously in Shattered Hope:  
  
"No", she looked at Zoicite, "It's someone new, someone we don't  
  
know." She turned back to the ball, "I want you to find out more about  
  
the mystery person. Tell me what it is that they are doing. And I want  
  
it done quickly and quietly".  
  
"Yes my Queen", Zoicite turned to leave. Who was this person? Queen  
  
Beryl didn't even know. She hoped they too weren't after the rainbow  
  
crystals. There was only enough room for one evil  
  
in this town.  
  
And now on with the show  
  
Around 5:00 most of the investigators had left the scene of the crime. There was only a watch car sitting at the catwalk that went through the woods. The police officers on duty weren't paying any real attention, or at least that's what Serena thought.  
  
She wanted to look to see if she could find anything that would help in learning about this new monster. She walked towards the police car and carefully ducked down so that the officer couldn't see her in the patrol car's rear view mirror. She made it into the woods.  
  
Officer Fujishima thought that she heard some one outside. She glanced in her mirror but she didn't see anything. She thought of it as nothing and went back to sipping her coffee.  
  
Serena walked down through the woods in the direction that she thought the ravine was. She had only been in these woods once or twice. When she was a little kid she used to play at the park that was at the mouth of the woods. The woods had always scared her because they were dark. Her mother had always warned her to not run off into them.  
  
Now here she was, walking through them. No one knew that she was here. It was really a wise decision on her part. Her mother thought she was at Rei's and Rei thought she was at home. She finally reached the ravine, she hid behind a bush when she heard someone talking. She peaked above the shrub to see none other than Zoicite. /What is Zoicite coming for, the clean up?/ She thought to herself.  
  
"Toiawaseru, can you sense anything here?" Zoicite turned to the cloaked man standing next to her. His whited out eyes were scanning the area. Toiawaseru didn't see like normal people, his eyes acted as his sixth sense. His eyes caught mystical residue coming towards the ravine. Zoicite noticed him deep in thought. "Well, what do you see?" She asked.  
  
"The girl wasn't killed", he responded. He turned to walk towards the thick of the woods, ignoring Zoicite.  
  
"I take that it was that way then", she said sarcastically and followed the all-seeing man. Serena watched as they walked past her. /Why would Zoicite want to find out about this?/ She was puzzled. She and the other scouts figured that the Negaverse was behind the recent attack. She took off behind them, careful to keep her distance.  
  
Toiawaseru started to glow a light yellow colour as he stopped and turned to Zoicite. "It was here, very dark magic was used". He knelt down on the grass to further inspect. He was better at finding things than the police. He saw things that they couldn't ever see.  
  
"What can you tell me?" She asked. She wanted to get to the bottom of this. Beryl would be pissed off if she didn't figure this out soon.  
  
"He used a toxicant to bring her down", he rubbed his fingers together like he was holding something. "Then he waited".  
  
"How do you know that?" Zoicite inquired. Looking at him questionably.  
  
"The magic he used became stale. It sunk into her body. He most likely waited ten, fifteen minutes before he drained her". He stood up to signal that he was finished in this area.  
  
"Can your tell which way he went?" Zoicite wanted to get this over with. "No, his traces disappeared. The large amount of energy here tells me that he used it to make his leave". He replied himself getting ready to leave.  
  
"Toiawaseru, do you know any one who could tell me where he went?" Zoicite stopped him before he could leave back to his home. " Yes, perhaps my brother. He is more skilled in that area than I", Zoicite smiled. "Would you like me to get him for you?" Zoicite nodded in response. "Alright". He looked as if he was concentrating. Slowly he began to turn his head, his neck looking if it were about to snap. Then it did a complete 180 and at the end she was met with a new face. This one was younger looking and had a scar starting from his right cheek, over his lips and ending at the indent of his chin. " I am Toiawaseru's brother. I am Miataru. My brother told me that you require my services."  
  
"How much has your brother told you about this 'situation'?" Zoicite didn't know about this other brother. If she did she probably would have gone to Miataru right away.  
  
"I know what I need to know", unlike his brother, he had one white eye and the other was a dark black. " I feel the remains of this magic." He walked towards the ravine.  
  
Zoicite muttered under her breath, " Following everybody, why can't they just stay in one place. Stupid seekers."  
  
/What just happened?/ Serena asked herself. This man, if he even was a man, had just told Zoicite vital information. Then he had done the grossest thing she had ever witnessed. It was like out of a scene from the exorcist. /I better keep on listening in./ She didn't even think about her mother. She had told her she would be home over a half a hour ago. But the thought never crossed her mind as she continued to follow Miataru and Zoicite.  
  
"What do you expect to find here that your brother didn't find?" Zoicite asked annoyed. She looked at her nails and decided that when she got back that she should file them down.  
  
He looked at Zoicite as if she was some lower being. "My brother is, how can I say, less talented than me. That is why he did this to my face", He pointed to his scared face. "And that is why I made him blind". He looked at Zoicite. "I will need complete quiet to be able to concentrate on 'his' where abouts".  
  
"Go right ahead", She let him go about his business.  
  
"I cannot concentrate", He said in frustration. "There is something in the bushes that is distracting me".  
  
/Oh no I've been caught!/ Serena quickly ran away to the entrance of the woods. By the time she made it out, she was out of breath. She bent over and started to pant to try to catch her breath.  
  
"Hey you! What are you doing over by those woods?" The police officer on duty yelled to her. Serena didn't respond. She just stood there. The police officer walked over to her. "Don't you know that these woods are closed off?"  
  
She decided to play the dumb blond, " Oh. they are?" "Yes, it's a crime scene. Why don't you go run along home", The officer was trying to get rid of her.  
  
She smiled, "Yes I'll go right away", and she jogged off in the direction of her house.  
  
"Miataru, what are you talking about? There is nothing in these bushes," Zoicite concluded after a thorough search of the surrounding area. "It must have been an animal, can you get on with the searching now?"  
  
"Yes, it should only take me a few minutes". A faint glow surrounded his hands as he concentrated on magical residue. After five minutes the glow disappeared and he looked at Zoicite, "I know where he is".  
  
* * * *  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Serena yelled into her house when she entered. She hung up her bag on the coat rack and went in search of her mother.  
  
"I'm in here hunny", her mom called from the kitchen. She was in the process of making dinner.  
  
"Hi mom", She sat down at the table. "When is dinner going to be ready?"  
  
Her mom smiled as stirred the sauce, " In a couple of minutes. Your friend Ami called".  
  
Serena bit into a bun that was sitting in a basket, "Yeah, what did she say?" She said between mouth fulls.  
  
"Oh she said that she was just checking if you got home yet." Her mom then remembered something, "She told me to tell you to call her back."  
  
"Alright. Thanks mom". She went and kissed her mom on her cheek before she went upstairs. Serena got to her room and locked her door. She went over to her desk and picked up the phone from the receiver. She dialed Ami's number.  
  
"Hello?" Her friend said into the other end.  
  
"Hey Ames its Serena".  
  
"Oh hi Serena, I called you before".  
  
"Yeah I know my mom told me" She needed to have a scout meeting to tell them about what happened this afternoon. "I found something out. Something about the murder last night, something important."  
  
"Do you want me to call the girls and have an emergency meeting?" Ami said sounding worried and excited at the same time.  
  
"No, I think it can't wait till tomorrow. Its just. I don't think the negaverse had anything to do with this last attack." She wanted to tell everything to Ami, but she didn't want to say any more on the phone. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I have to go dinner is soon".  
  
"Bye Serena" Ami said before she hung up the phone.  
  
The door handle shook as if some one was trying to open it. "Serena dinner!" Sammy yelled through the door after he realized that it was locked.  
  
"Coming!" She yelled back. She put the phone back on its hook and thought. /I wonder what where having for dinner/  
  
* * * * * Tears leaked through the corner of his eye. He wasn't able to move and he didn't quite understand why. He thought at first that a wild dog had attacked him when something like claws scratched across his face. Afterwards his body became weak and he fell to the floor.  
  
He lay there limply on the ground. He had just been going over to his friend's house to play some video games when he was whisked off into the dark area of the park. His face was flat on the dirt. He felt something behind him, he was defenseless there was nothing he could do. Two claws ripped into his exposed back, he screamed but nothing came out.  
  
He heard chuckling behind him, and the sound of rubbing or wiping something. He assumed that this thing or person was wiping his blood of their hands. "Well look at you. All helpless." It sounded inhuman, or that it was male. It smirked, " I bet that 'why me?' is going through your head right now." It smirked and kicked him in the back. "Well. It's because I felt like it. Hum, is that a good enough reason for you?"  
  
He whimpered, "Oh it looks like that paralyzing formula I gave you is starting to wear off". It moved him around, so they could look in each other's eyes. "Unfortunately for you that means our time is up. Ah well, that means I'm going to kill you". Black shadows began to come out of it. "You may feel a little bit of dizziness, or nausea, or agony. What am I talking about" It smirked, "Of course it's an extreme amount of pain".  
  
The shadows ran down his throat like thick molasses. Then he felt like little daggers were being roughly jabbed into his heart. His back arched off the ground as the shadows where retreating bringing his energy along with them. Then his body fell to the ground. He was dead.  
  
It heard clapping behind it. A woman emerged, stepping towards him. "Bravo!" She said. She had a smile plastered on her face. "Well done, in fact I couldn't have done it any better myself". She stopped floated and landed on the ground.  
  
It's face turned sour, "What are you doing here Zoicite?" It stood up and moved away from the body.  
  
"Oh no, my sweet boy, the question of the hour is what are you doing here?" She replied.  
  
"Can't you tell? I'm an artist and this is my art". It mentioned to the dead body. "Tell me Zoicite, do you like to be interrupted when you are creating?"  
  
She laughed, "Cut the crap. We both know why I'm here". She was already getting tired of their bantering. "What are you doing in Tokyo?"  
  
"I thought I'd stop by for a little visit", It dragged the body over to a park bench and placed him in a sitting position. "Nothing more, nothing less".  
  
"So you're not planing to set up shop here?" Ha, yeah right she knew it was lying. "No it's just purely innocent, I swear". It attempted to act all innocent, but with the reputation it had, puppy dog faces wouldn't work. "Now if you mind I must be leaving". It winked at her.  
  
"Good bye Zoicite". Then It disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Damn", she cursed. Beryl was going to be angry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Life is a highway. I'm gonna ride it all night long." Woke Serena with a start. She looked over at her clock radio and turned it off. She pulled herself out of bed. She put on her uniform and went to get her breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Serena". Her mother greeted her putting her breakfast in front of her seat. "How was your sleep last night hunny?"  
  
"Thanks mom. I slept fine". She lied, she barely got any sleep last night. She kept on having horrible dreams about that girl last night. In some of her dreams, instead of the girl, it was either her friends or herself who was killed. She looked down at her cereal. She didn't feel hungry.  
  
"Serena, you better get going to school you'll be late". Her mother finished making a lunch for and put it in her bag.  
  
"Bye mom", she quickly grabbed her bag and kissed her mom on the cheek. She dashed down the street just hoping that she would get to school on time. When Serena got to the gates of the school Ami, Lita and Mina were waiting outside for her. "Hi guys". She waved.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Mina greeted warmly. "Ami called us last night and told us that you found something else out".  
  
"Yeah. I'll explain it later at the scout meeting" Serena went to walk into the school. "Come on guys, we're going to be late". The girls followed after their friend.  
  
* * * **  
  
"Zoicite this news you bring me is very troubling". Beryl folded her hands across her lap. She looked down at Zoicite from her throne.  
  
"I know Queen Beryl. That is why I came right away."  
  
" Yes, we need to get rid of this problem as soon as possible". Beryl tried to think of the easiest way to exterminate this little problem. "I want to send some one good."  
  
Zoicite looked at her, "I would suggest myself, if you don't mind my Queen."  
  
Beryl frowned at the idea, "No, I cannot afford to lose you." She came up with a solution. "Pick your best man and send them. I want it to be done quickly. Tell them only what they need to know". "Yes Queen Beryl, I'll get on it right away", With that she left in search of Yaru. She was the most skilled in this area.  
  
Zoicite unlocked the metal door and stepped inside. "Yaru, your services are required".  
  
"Yes Zoicite". The slithering female voice replied. Yaru came out of the darkness, her long scaly tail flowing behind her. Her snake like appearance would scare the average person. Zoicite never found her scary, even though her appearance could be considered horrifying.  
  
"I need you to get ride of some one for me", She handed Yaru a picture. Yaru snatched it from her hand hands.  
  
"Yes, very interesting". Yaru folded the picture. "He will not live to see tomorrow."  
  
"That's what I like to hear". Zoicite smiled as she watched Yaru leave the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The girls, minus Rei, started walked over to the temple. The park was the nicest root there and they didn't have to be there for another 20 minutes. "I'm hungry", Serena stated.  
  
" Don't worry Serena, you can eat when we get there". Lita smiled, "I made some cookies and I brought them with me".  
  
Serena smiled brightly, "Yummy".  
  
" Ahhh!" They heard some one scream from the alley. They all looked at each other before they deiced to go transform.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Serena slowly became sailor moon.  
  
" Mercury Power!" Ami yelled.  
  
" Jupiter Power!" Lita said getting her green uniform.  
  
Mina got into her yellow sailor scout clothes after transforming using, "Venus Power!"  
  
They rushed into the alley. The looked down at the young woman who was lying on the ground, Ami quickly rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" The girl didn't say anything. Her eyes were shifting back and forth. "Don't worry you'll be alright, me and my friends will make sure of that".  
  
The snake like woman emerged from the shadows. She slithered towards them. "So this is the scum that killed that girl" Lita said angrily. She got ready to attack it. "Jupiter Thunder Attack!" Jupiter's attack hit Yaru but it didn't effect her much. Yaru hissed at the Sailor Scout from Jupiter. Yaru's tail came towards Jupiter and knocked her to the ground. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The alley became fogged so Yaru couldn't see where they were. "Serena quick! Come help me move her out of here". Serena grabbed the girl's legs while Ami took her hands. They picked her up and moved her out of the alley.  
  
"Venus Crescent V.Smash!" Venus's crescent V hit Yaru slammed into the wall. "Sailor Moon" she yelled.  
  
"Moon Tiara. Magic!" Her tiara hit Yaru dead on. Dusting Yaru on impact.  
  
It watched from the shadows, those sailor scouts had done a favor for it. They were still a threat. They had his latest victim, it had really pissed him off when Yaru had attacked him. He was going to finish her off but he decided to let the little girls do his dirty work for him.  
  
"Blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?" Lita asked the young woman. The girl blinked once. "Okay, do you feel anything?" She blinked once slowly than she blinked again. "Don't worry we're going to get you to a hospital, my friend just called 911, an ambulance should be here any minute".  
  
"Thank you", the girl mumbled.  
  
"Shush don't try to speak", Serena said. "We have to go" she told Lita.  
  
"Alright", the walked away before they heard the ambulance pull up. They met up with Rei at the temple. Luna and Artimis were waiting for them.  
  
"What took you guys so long. You're all becoming more like Serena" Rei greeted them in an unpleasant manner.  
  
"We got into a fight with a monster. We figure it was monster behind that girl's murder", Ami explained.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Artimis asked anxiously.  
  
"We were on our way here when we heard a girl scream." Mina started.  
  
"So we rushed into the alley", Lita continued you could tell she was excited because she was talking fast. "We found this girl and she was paralyzed".  
  
" A snake like monster attacked us. We killed it", Serena said finishing off for Lita.  
  
"So you killed the monster. Excellent, now we won't have to deal with it anymore", Rei said. "Are we sure this was the same monster?" Luna asked. She wanted them to be careful, with a monster like this you could never be too sure. "It was a snake. It's venom could have paralyzing effects when bitten. Both kills had bite marks." Ami explained. She was sure that they had gotten the right monster. They had caught it right in the act for pete's sake.  
  
"That's what you think". A voice said from far away. He would let these girls to continue to think he was dead. It would be easier for him if they did. He looked back to the girls who were now laughing at a joke that some one said. He studied the blond one; something about her struck him. He couldn't quite but his finger on it. "Hum, I better go find someone to drain". With that he went back into the shadow to look for his next victim.  
  
AN And that is chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to you who reviewed:  
  
/Raven/-I'm glad that you like my story ^_^  
  
/Moon Destiny/- thanks for your hint. I asked my friend Tramie to edit my story for me so there should be any more errors.  
  
/Devil/ - Thanks for the review.  
  
Special thanks to Tramie ^_^  
  
Untill next time,  
  
~*~ Shottsy ~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3 The Good, the Bad, and the Ugl...

Shattered Hope  
  
Chapter 3 The Good the Bad and the Ugly  
  
Previously in Shattered Hope:  
  
"So you killed the monster. Excellent, now we won't have to deal with it anymore", Rei said.  
  
"Are we sure this was the same monster?" Luna asked. She wanted them to be careful, with a monster like this you could never be too sure.  
  
"It was a snake. Its venom could have paralyzing effects when bitten. Both kills had bite marks." Ami explained. She was sure that they had gotten the right monster. They had caught it right in the act for pete's sake.  
  
"That's what you think". A voice said from far away. He would let these girls to continue to think he was dead. It would be easier for him if they did. He looked back to the girls who were now laughing at a joke that some one said. He studied the blond one; something about her struck him. He couldn't quite but his finger on it. "Hum, I better go find someone to drain". With that he went back into the shadow to look for his next victim.  
  
And it begins.  
  
The mall was buzzing with people. It was a Saturday afternoon. The weather outside was miserable, so like every body else in the mall, Serena had decided to go shopping. "Serena I'm just going to step into the drug store. Do you need anything?" Her mom asked her.  
  
Serena looked over at her mom, "Just some shampoo and conditioner". She smiled as her mother nodded and headed off in the direction of the drug store. Serena looked to see if she could spot Sammy. Why did that kid have to go run off?  
  
After about a good five minutes of searching she spotted him over at the electronics store. "Sammy your not supposed to run off like that. Mom told you you've got to stay with me", she scolded him.  
  
"Your boring. I don't want to have to follow you and look at all that girly stuff". He frowned and stuck out his tongue at her. She did the same thing. "Can I please go inside?" He gave her a puppy dogface.  
  
"Okay fine but only for a few minutes. We don't want mom to worry about us." She walked in behind him. He ran straight over to the video games to go look at them.  
  
She looked at one of the TVs. The news cast was on. She could faintly hear what the reporters were saying. Then she saw a body bag. "Can you please turn that up?" She was about to ask but somebody already cut her to the chase. She looked over and it was none other than Darien. /Great, that's all I need, to run into him./ She thought. She soon turned her attention back to the TV.  
  
The newscaster was reporting from a park. ".this is the second body found. It seems to be a series of murders. The young man was believed to be killed two days ago. A woman walking her dog found him only a few minutes ago. Police are warning people to stay in at night and stay out of dark woods and alleyways."  
  
Serena's eye met with Darien's. When she realized that she was looking at him she turned away. She walked over to Sammy and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on Sammy, we're going." She then dragged him out of the store.  
  
"Ouch!" He complained and he rubbed his arm when they stopped in front of the drug store.  
  
"That hurt", He punched her in her arm.  
  
"Sammy!" She yelled. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You hurt me first!" He argued.  
  
"Sorry Sammy", She apologized, her mind drifting away. She was angry with herself. Why hadn't she killed that snake woman sooner, another person had died. She should have done something. But her thoughts also went towards Darien. Why did they look at each other at the same time?  
  
"Serena? Hello, earth to Serena", Sammy waved his hands in front of her face. Pulling her out of her daze.  
  
"Huh? What?" She asked confused, she looked down at him.  
  
"Mom has been calling us. Come on", He pulled her hand to drag her off in the direction of their mother.  
  
"Are we leaving yet?" Sammy asked annoyed. He wanted to go home and play video games.  
  
"No Sammy, we just have to stop at one more store. We have to buy you some more underwear." His mom replied. Sammy turned a deep red colour. "Serena, why don't you go look at the woman's section. I'll meet you at the cash in say half an hour?"  
  
"Sure mom". Serena walked off through the department store. When she got home she would have to call the girls. She wondered if they had heard about the other murder yet. She looked at a stack of clothing. She didn't really see anything she liked so she moved to another rack. Her thoughts kept on drifting back to the newscast, and Darien. Hey, why was she thinking about that jerk? She felt like some one was watching her. She turned around. She just saw the other shoppers looking at items in the store. She continued to look through the clothes but she didn't really see anything that she liked.  
  
"Hum, maybe there's some good music". She decided to go over to the music section in the store. She rifled through some of the CDs. She still couldn't shake the feeling that some one was watching her. She looked over and noticed a young man looking at her. When she met his eyes he smiled. She blushed and turned her attention back to the CDs.  
  
/Oh my god. Is he looking at me?/ She looked out from the corner of her eye. He looked back at her. She diverted her gaze. /He is looking at me./  
  
He walked up to her, "Hi." He smiled.  
  
"Hi." /Don't panic, just keep it cool./ She looked at him again. /He is so gorgeous./  
  
"I'm Yukio". He smiled warmly at her.  
  
She blushed, "I'm Serena".  
  
"A lovely name for a lovely lady". She blushed again.  
  
"Thank you", she replied shyly.  
  
"I normally don't do this, but I was wondering if you weren't busy later that you might want to grab a bite to eat." He was a little nervous to ask her, he didn't know what her reply would be.  
  
Did he just ask her out? That had never happened to her before. "Sure. I'd like that".  
  
He smiled, "Can I have your number. So I can call you later." She scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later", He turned around and walked away.  
  
"Serena?" She was snapped out of her daze. She noticed her mother and Sammy waving at her. She joined them at the register.  
  
"Get every thing you needed?" She asked her mom. She wanted to get home. She needed to talk with Ami, see what she knew about the attack on the young man in the woods.  
  
"Yes dear, we'll head home as soon as I pay for these things". Her mom smiled and handed the cash to the lady at the register.  
  
The ride home was quiet. It was mostly Sammy talking about the latest video game. Serena didn't say anything. She was off in her own world, she was deep in thought. So much had happened that day. First finding out that the snake monster had killed another person, then that guy asked her out. The most puzzling thing that had happened was when Darien and her both looked at each other at the same time. It had been right after they found out about the murder.  
  
She wondered, did Darien know something? Why else would they look at each other. It confused her to no end. Finally they arrived at home. Serena got out of the car and headed to her room. The phone rang as soon as she got in. "Hello?"  
  
"Serena it's Ami". Came the voice from the other end.  
  
"Oh hi Ami. I was just about to call you", She sat down cross legged on her bed.  
  
"So you saw the news report", Ami said.  
  
"Yeah I caught it when I was at the electronic store at the mall."  
  
"I already talked to the other girls. We're going to meet at Rei's temple in about half an hour."  
  
"I'll see you then." She heard Ami say her good byes. "Bye bye."  
  
The phone rang again. "Ami did you forget something?" She asked.  
  
"Um." Replied a masculine voice. "This is Yukio".  
  
"Oh." She realized what she had said. "OH.hi Yukio" She smiled, she wasn't expecting to hear from him so soon.  
  
"I'm sorry if I called too soon." He apologized. He was nervous about calling her.  
  
"No that's fine. I don't mind." She smiled. She could tell that he was nervous by his speech.  
  
"Well I was just calling to see what was a good time for us to go out." There he said it, might as well just get it over with. He liked her, more than he would let on.  
  
She wanted to say tonight, but she had to get over to Rei's. "Tonight's not good. How about tomorrow? Maybe we could get some lunch?" She was willing if there was food.  
  
"That sounds good. I'll pick you up around 11?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good." She smiled. She was going on a date. Her first real date.  
  
"Uh. Serena?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's one problem. I don't know where you live." "Oh. sorry", She told him her address. "I'll see you tomorrow". She was grinning from ear to ear when she got off the phone. She clutched the phone to her chest. Then she realized that she was late. "Rei is going to kill me." She quickly grabbed her stuff and dashed out the door.  
  
He watched her walk down the street. Most likely to her friend's temple. What was it about her that made him so drawn to her? He didn't understand.  
  
/I am so late!/ She thought as she rushed. She ran into a little boy. He was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him. He hugged onto her legs.  
  
"It's my mommy", He continued to cry. "The ugly looking monster hurt her. She told me to get help."  
  
Serena panicked. "Where's your mommy now?" Her eyes scanned the area.  
  
"Over there, beyond the trees." He cried. He was worried about his mom. He hoped this lady could help her.  
  
Serena looked around, the place was practically deserted. She looked down at the little boy. "I need you to do me a favor. I want you to stay right here, can you do that for me?"  
  
He nodded and wiped his tear soaked eyes. Serena let go of him and went to a place where she thought it was safe to transform. "Moon Prism Power!" She ran around the bushes to see what was going on. The fancy dressed monster stood over the boy's mother. The monster's pearl necklace around the woman's throat.  
  
"Stop right there", Serena announced her presence. The monster, which looked like she just walked out of a débutante ball, turned to look at her. It did not loosen it's grip on the pearls. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of justice, love and peace. On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" Serena pointed at the monster at the conclusion of her speech.  
  
Before she had a chance to react, the monster's fan came slashing at her face. It only missed her by inches because. She looked down at the ground. She hadn't felt the arms encircle her waist. She realized that Tuxedo Mask had come to her rescue in the nick of time.  
  
He set her down on the ground. The monster came at them again. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose, hitting it's fan out of it's hand. "My turn", Serena said, but the monster came at her with it's necklace. It wrapped around her left hand. With her right hand she grabbed her tiara. It was a little difficult but she managed to do it. "Moon. Tiara. Magic". It slammed into the monster. But at the exact same time, the monster had thrown it's fan at her. It hit Serena hard enough that she was thrown into the lake.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. He dived into the lake after her. He couldn't find her. He dived under again. He spotted her at the bottom and swam towards her. He pulled her out and placed her on the grass. She wasn't breathing, he would have to do mouth to mouth. He tilted her head back, and opened her mouth. He put his lips over hers and breathed into her mouth. Her eyes opened and he pulled back. She then tilted to the side and spat out the water she swallowed. He rubbed her back while she coughed up the water. It was sort of an intimate gesture. She turned back to look at him, he was sitting behind her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her. She only looked into his eyes. /Why does she seem so familiar?/ He thought to himself.  
  
She stared into his eyes. They seemed so familiar, like she had seen them somewhere before. She realized that she had been staring at him, she blushed. "Thank you for saving my life".  
  
He gave her a genuine smile, "Don't mention it." He helped her to her feet. "I have to go." Then she did something she herself didn't expect to do. She kissed him.  
  
Once she realized what she had done, she mumbled 'sorry' and headed in the other direction. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to face him. He crashed his lips down on hers. Then the kiss ended, leaving her breathless. He disappeared off into the day, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
She stood still in awe, her fingers on her lips where the remains of his kiss still lingered. "Wow." was all she could say. /I kissed him, and he kissed me back./ She smiled.  
  
The man in the car glared at the man in the tuxedo. Tuxedo Mask might prove to be a problem. But nothing he couldn't handle. He rolled up his window and looked away from the pretty blond. He would have her, even if it were the last thing he did.  
  
And that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you liked it. I'd like to thank :  
  
/Raven/- to answer your first question, the new guy is (cut out because of static) bother. And to your second question the answer will be revealed soon enough.  
  
/Sarah/- I'm sorry if you thought my story wasn't original.I tried to make it that way.Maybe I should stop writing it if that is how you feel.  
  
/Tramie/- thanks for your continued support. And for being a kick ass writer. Please read and review. Thanks to all,  
  
~*~Shottsy~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4 Into the Mind of a Psycho: Par...

Shattered Hope  
  
Chapter 4- Into the Mind of A Psycho: Part One  
  
Previously in Shattered Hope:  
  
Once she realized what she had done, she mumbled 'sorry' and headed in the other direction. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to face him. He crashed his lips down on hers. Then the kiss ended, leaving her breathless. He disappeared off into the day, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
She stood still in awe, her fingers on her lips where the remains of his kiss still lingered. "Wow." was all she could say. /I kissed him, and he kissed me back./ She smiled.  
  
The man in the car glared at the man in the tuxedo. Tuxedo Mask might prove to be a problem. But nothing he couldn't handle. He rolled up his window and looked away from the pretty blond. He would have her, even if it were the last thing he did.  
  
Now on with the show.  
  
Serena walked into her house, her mother and father were sitting down watching TV. She hoped that they wouldn't notice that she came in late. She tried to slowly slink up the stair. "Hello Serena", Damn, she had been caught. She stopped before her foot hit the first step.  
  
"Hi dad", She turned around to face him.  
  
"Do you realize that you are late?" He asked her, turning off the TV. She nervously bit her lip, "Yes. I'm sorry but I had to wait until I could get a ride home from Rei's". "Serena you're a half an hour late! You could have called me or your father to come pick you up", Her mother said joining the conversation. She motioned for Serena to join them on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to have to come pick up when I already was getting a ride", She hoped her parents would let her off the hook.  
  
"Alright Serena..." Her father began, "I'll let you off the hook this time because you got a ride home." He turned the TV back on, signaling that the conversation was over. Serena moved to get up.  
  
"Serena did you eat at Rei's?" Her mother asked, getting up at the same or close to the same time. Serena smiled at the mention of food. "Would you like me to fix something up for you?"  
  
"Sure", Serena said happily even though she had already eaten dinner once today. She followed her mom into the kitchen. "Oh Serena some boy called for you earlier today, I believe his name was Yukio". Her mom told her. Her mother thought it was a very aggressive name, why would anyone want to give their child a name with the meaning 'he gets what he wants'?  
  
"Thanks mom". /Yukio./ She had completely forgot about him. She had been so swept up in the kiss she shared with Tuxedo Mask. Her thoughts drifted back to earlier this evening, to the passionate embrace they shared.  
  
"Serena? I wrote down Yukio's number, I put it on the fridge" Her mother noticed her daughter off in La La Land. She thought that Serena was day dreaming about this boy. Next time he called for Serena she would have a little chat with him.  
  
She realized that her mother was talking to her. "Sure I'm going to go to my room if you need me", Serena quickly grabbed the number and rushed up stairs. She looked at his number. /Why would he call me? We already talked today./ She found it a little weird. Then she thought that maybe he had forgotten her address. She also thought that maybe he wanted to call the date off. She dialed the number, she wanted to know which one was the answer. "Hello is Yukio there?"  
  
"Yes this is Yukio", replied the groggy voice on the other end.  
  
"Hi this is Serena, I didn't wake you up did I?" She would hate herself if she woke him up. He smiled at her concerned tone, "No I wasn't sleeping, you didn't wake me up". Serena gave a sigh of relief. "My mom told me that you called. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
He carefully chose his words, "I. uh. forgot your address". That sounded possible, didn't it? "Oh, that's okay I'll just give it to you again." So she was right, he didn't want to call off their date. She wasn't exactly sure if she still wanted to go to lunch with him. She was confused about what happened earlier today with Tuxedo Mask.  
  
There was a nock on her door, "Can you hang on just a second?" She asked Yukio.  
  
"Yeah," He didn't like that she had do go, he enjoyed hearing the sound of her voice.  
  
She put the phone on hold, walked over to her door and opened it. It was her mother. "You have to get off the phone Serena, you know the rules". With that her mother left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Yukio?" She asked into the phone to check that he was still there.  
  
"Yes?" He ran his fingers through his brown hair.  
  
"I'm sorry but that was my mom. She told me I have to get off the phone". She tried to apologize, she felt bad that they had to end their conversation.  
  
"Oh that sucks", He tried not to sound completely bummed. "I guess that I'll see you tomorrow then".  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Yukio." She hung up the phone. She changed into her pj's and brushed her teeth. She walked back into her room to notice that Luna was looking at her with inquiring eyes. "Hey Luna". She sat down on her bed.  
  
" Serena.I wanted to talk about this 'Yukio' fellow" Luna didn't really trust this guy, he seemed a little too pushy.  
  
Serena looked down at the blue feline, "What is there to talk about?"  
  
"Are you going to go out on a date with him?" Luna didn't want her to go any where with him, he seemed off and she had never even seen him.  
  
After tucking herself in she looked back at Luna, " No, we're just going out for lunch. It's not a date." /I think./ She said quietly to herself.  
  
"Well I'm coming with you", Luna said, not about to budge.  
  
Serena protested at first, "Luna." Luna just looked at her. "Alright Luna you can come but if we go to a restaurant you can't come in". With that the conversation ended. Serena lay back down and pulled the covers over her chin. Luna nestled down at her side, rubbing herself against Serena's stomach. "Good night Luna", Serena said sleepily.  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
The little blond girl with pig tails ran through the wild flowers. She giggled as she spun around until she fell down onto the grass. "Look at all the pretty flowers mommy!" She said excitedly. The little girl ran up to her mother and hugged her knees.  
  
Her mother smiled a warm genuine smile, "Yes they are aren't they." The woman took the flower her daughter had handed her. Her mother studied it and tears came to her mom's eyes. /It reminds me of him, so beautiful and delicate./  
  
"Mommy, where's daddy?" The little girl questioned her mother. She noticed her mother began to cry.  
  
"Serena," She didn't know how to explain it to her daughter. She knelt down next to her taking her daughter into her embrace. "Your daddy." She trailed off. "Your daddy has gone to a better place".  
  
"Why would daddy leave us. Doesn't he love us?" The little girl thought she had done something to make her daddy leave them. She began to cry. "No Serena, of course your daddy loves us. It wasn't his choice". She hugged her daughter close to her. Serena was too young to understand about death.  
  
Serena noticed that her mother was sobbing. She had felt warm tears touch her forehead where her mom's face was resting. "Mommy, will everything be okay?"  
  
Queen Serenity looked down into her daughter's eyes, she wanted to desperately believe that everything would be alright. "It will be in time", She tried to soothe her daughter.  
  
"I love you mommy," Serena hugged her mom tighter. She didn't want to loose her too. Serena could never possibly know how much she helped her mother that day. "I love you too Serena". She kissed her daughter's cheek. She then felt someone approach behind her. She realized who it was and soon stood up. "Why don't you go off and play okay? Don't go off too far".  
  
"Okay mommy," Serena walked away. Her mommy and her advisor Keahi started to talk. Serena spotted a beautiful blue butterfly; it landed on her nose. She giggled. The butterfly flapped it's wings, causing her to sneeze. It started to fly away from her. "Come back here butterfly!" She started to chase it. Not looking where she was going, she tripped over a rock. She landed on her knees, scraping them. She started to cry. They hurt really badly.  
  
She looked up to see a little boy with jet black hair standing in front of her. "Are you alright?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes, he helped her up. "Thank you", She said softly. She dusted off her dress. Mommy would be mad that she got it dirty.  
  
"My names Darien, what's yours?" He was maybe 7 or 8. He smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Serenity", She blushed as she replied quietly.  
  
"Yes, the king and queen arrived from earth a few minutes ago. I thought that I should inform you that they were here", Keahi said.  
  
"Yes, just let me get Serena." She turned around and panicked, Serena was gone. "Where's Serena?" She scanned the area, but she couldn't see her baby anywhere.  
  
"She was playing over there a minute ago", Keahi stated the obvious. "I'm sure she hasn't run off too far, we'll find her".  
  
"Serena!" Queen Serenity yelled frantically. She raced across the wild flower field. Desperately trying to spot the blond haired girl. Finally, she saw Serena talking to a little black haired boy.  
  
"Serena your okay!" Serenity picked up Serena into a big hug, lifting her off the ground. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, young lady. You had me worried to death".  
  
"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to." She looked sad, then she smiled, "I made a new friend." She pointed to Darien.  
  
"Hello", The little boy replied politely.  
  
"And what's your name?" Serenity asked him.  
  
"Darien."  
  
"Prince Darien?" Serenity inquired. He must be the young prince from the earth.  
  
"Yes, my parents told me I could go play and then I found Serena crying." He then realized something at that moment, "Are you Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Yes I am", She smiled. She liked this little boy. "Where are your parents now?"  
  
"I believe that they went inside the moon palace".  
  
Serenity turned to her daughter, "Serena, why don't you take your friend with you to get some snacks in the kitchen".  
  
Serena's face brightened at the mention of food, "Come on Darien!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the palace kitchen.  
  
Serena felt a pull on her ear, she moved to swat it away and heard a yelp. She opened her eyes to see Luna glaring at her. "Luna why did you have to go wake me up! Its Sunday morning, I need to sleep in!"  
  
"Serena you need to get up, its 10:00. I've been trying to wake you up for an hour." The cat complained.  
  
Serena glared at the cat, then she remembered her date with Yukio was in half an hour. She smacked herself on the head. "I'm going to be late for my date!" She rushed around looking for something suitable to wear.  
  
Serena finally picked an outfit that she liked after 10 minutes. She finally had time to rest, she tried to remember her dream but she couldn't all she knew is that she liked it and that it was a good dream.  
  
She put on a pair of running shoes on just as her mom yelled up to her, "Serena there's some one here to see you".  
  
"Coming!" She yelled down the stairs. She rushed to see Yukio standing at the front door. "Hi Yukio!" She waved.  
  
He smiled, "You look very pretty today".  
  
She blushed at the complement, "Thanks". "Are you ready to go eat?" He offered her his arm.  
  
"Yes." She took it and locked arms with him. She followed him out to his car. He mentioned for her to get in. "Do we really have to drive, it really is a nice day. Can't we walk?"  
  
"Sure, it is a nice enough day, I guess we could walk", He was willing to do any thing to spend time with her. "So where do you want to go eat?"  
  
"Humm." She thought about a place with good food, "How about the Crown Arcade. That way we can eat and play video games".  
  
"Sounds like a plan". Yukio wanted to start a conversation. He wanted to get to know her better. "So what's your favorite food?"  
  
"Doughnuts, that's my favorite food", All this talk about food was making her hungry. After all, she hadn't even eaten breakfast. "What's your favorite food?"  
  
"Pizza. I guess it's a common one but it's really good." He smiled. This conversation was really starting to kick off. "What's you favorite col." He was cut off by a new voice.  
  
"Serena, hey!" It was one of her friends. Lita, to be exact.  
  
"Hey Lita, how's it going?" Some how Serena didn't mind the interruption, in fact she quite welcomed it.  
  
"Good", She spotted the handsom guy that Serena was talking to. "Serena's who's this?" She gestured to Yukio.  
  
"Oh! I forgot, Lita this is Yukio", She looked at him, "Yukio, this is my friend Lita".  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Yukio", Lita shook his hand; he had a firm grip.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you too Lita", He replied. He thought that she was nosey.  
  
"So, where are you guys headed off to?"  
  
"We were just about to go over to the arcade", Serena smiled, knowing Lita she would ask to come along.  
  
And her prediction was right, "Well I was just on my way there, do you guys mind if I tag along?"  
  
Serena looked at Yukio as if to ask for permission, he looked hesitant, "Sure Lita, we wouldn't mind would we?"  
  
"Of course we wouldn't mind", Yukio said putting on a fake smile. They walked towards the Arcade.  
  
And this is where I am going to end it. Sorry its been taking me a while to get this chapter out, I've been working on my other story Black Tide co- written with Tramie and I've also been helping my friend SkyRaven with his story. Thanks to:  
  
/Mere/- thanks for your complement  
  
/SkyRaven/ - good luck with your story ^_^ p.s. you better get a handle of that goose of yours.  
  
/Tramie/ - All of the answers will be revealed in time.  
  
Don't forget to review ^_^ thanks again,  
  
~*~ Shottsy ~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5 Into the Mind of a Psycho: Par...

Shattered Hope  
  
Chapter 5- Into the Mind of A Psycho: Part 2  
  
A.N: I was just wondering if anybody is reading this story, if you are please let me know if you want me to continue. Thanks to:  
  
SkyRaven!  
  
Previously in shattered hope:  
  
"So where are you guys headed off to?"  
  
"We were just about to go over to the arcade" Serena smiled knowing Lita she would ask to come along.  
  
And her prediction was right, "Well I was just on my way there do you guys mind if I tag along". Serena looked at Yukio as if to ask for permission, he looked hesitant, "Sure Lita we wouldn't mind would we?"  
  
"Of course we wouldn't mind", Yukio said putting on a fake smile. They walked towards the Arcade.  
  
And now on with the show...  
  
The mid-day sun was shining brightly as Serena, Yukio and Lita walked down the street towards the Crown Arcade. "So Yukio, where are you from? I haven't seen you at school before", Lita asked, she wanted to know a little bit about this guy Serena was hanging around with.  
  
"I'm originally from here but a couple of years ago my father got offered a job in America so we moved out there." He explained, "We moved back, my mother and I... after my father died", he said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Yukio I didn't know", Serena felt bad. /There is a lot of things I don't know about you./ She silently added.  
  
"Don't be, I've come to an understanding with my pain." He replied blankly. Both Serena and Lita hopped they hadn't dug off harsh memories.  
  
They rest of the walk there was silent, only few things were said. The conversation had pretty much died. As they walked into the arcade, Ami, Mina and Rei spotted them and signaled them to come over. "Serena, Lita over here" Mina called out.  
  
Lita waved to them and walked over taking a seat in the booth. Serena looked at Yukio, "I know it was supposed to be just us but do you mind if we sit with my friends?"  
  
"No, I don't mind. I'd like to meet your friends, see what they have to say about you", He joked. She frowned, "Anything bad they say about me it's not true". They made their way over to the booth that her friends were occupying. "Hey guys", Serena sat on the seat and Yukio pulled up a chair from another table. "Guys, I'd like you to met Yukio".  
  
"Hi, I'm Mina", Mina offered her hand, he shook it. "This is Ami," She pointed to the blue hair girl sitting next to her. Ami waved. "And that is Rei," She motioned towards the girl that was sitting next to Lita across the table.  
  
"Hi." Yukio said to both Ami and Rei.  
  
Andrew came over to their table to take their orders, "What do you guys want to eat?"  
  
"I'll have just have a soda", Ami answered.  
  
"Just tea for me please", Rei said.  
  
Andrew looked at Mina, "Fries please".  
  
"And for you Lita?" Andrew asked after jotting down the previous orders.  
  
"Oh, water for me. I already ate".  
  
"Serena?" He looked at the blond who looked very hungry.  
  
Serena smiled, "I'll have a double hot fudge Sunday", She smiled. She was more than hungry, she was famished.  
  
"I'll have the same", Yukio replied, he wanted to know what she liked.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your orders", With that Andrew walked off.  
  
"So Yukio, what school are you attending?" Ami asked, of course she would bring up school.  
  
"I haven't enrolled in one yet, I just moved here earlier this week." He replied, he hoped Serena's friends wouldn't ask him a bunch of question, especially ones he didn't know the answers to.  
  
"You should hurry, the second term is about to begin", Ami added.  
  
"I am. I'm supposed to meet with the principal on Monday to talk about it." Yukio really was starting to find her friends pesky. The silence started to build until Andrew came over with their drinks. He placed them in front of Ami, Rei and Lita. Then he returned to the counter. Serena looked over and noticed that Darien wasn't there. /Why am I thinking about that jerk again?/  
  
"Serena, hello earth to Serena", Lita waved her hands in front of Serena face.  
  
"What?" Lita looked at her with confusion. Andrew had already came and given Serena her food and she didn't even acknowledge that he had done so. "Serena aren't you going to eat your food?"  
  
Serena looked in front of her, noticing that in fact there was a double hot fudge Sunday in the spot in front of her. She picked up her spoon and started to eat, she felt eyes watching her. She realized that Yukio was watching her eat. She felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze. /Does he have to watch me while I eat?/ She never thought that she would do this but she suddenly lost her appetite.  
  
Rei picked up on this, "I have to use the washroom", Thus causing both Serena and Lita to get up as well. Lita sat back down after Rei got up, "Serena, why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Um..." Rei grabbed Serena by the hand and dragged her away from the table.  
  
"Ouch! Rei, you hurt my wrist", Serena rubbed it after they got into the bathroom. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Rei had concern in her voice. "What was up with your sudden loss of appetite. Is some thing wrong? Are you sick?" Rei placed her wrist on Serena's forehead to check her temperature.  
  
Serena swatted Rei's hand away, "No, I'm not sick". She paused and looked into Rei's eyes, trying to find the right words to describe it. "It's just that Yukio was looking at me..." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh and you didn't want to pig out like your usual self?" Rei chuckled.  
  
Serena gave her a stern look, "No, when he looked at me I felt really uncomfortable. I didn't like it." She protectively wrapped her arms around herself. "It made me feel so... so dirty".  
  
"Serena that's not good", Rei had been suspicious of Yukio from the start, he didn't seem right.  
  
"Maybe I should take you home." Rei gave her a worried look.  
  
"Rei, you don't really need to", Serena's gaze was down on the floor.  
  
"No, I don't want you going anywhere with this guy alone", Rei demand it of her, "I'm walking you home, come on".  
  
"Okay", Serena said quietly. She wanted to go home, she felt really uncomfortable.  
  
They made their way back to the table, Lita was about to stand up to make room for Rei, "No it's okay Lita, Serena isn't feeling well. I offered to walk her home".  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll walk Serena home." Yukio protested.  
  
"I already offered and I wouldn't want you to have to go out of your way," Rei said through gritted teeth. She was really starting to detest him.  
  
"I'm sorry Yukio, but Rei's right, maybe I'll talk to you later", Serena didn't really want to look at him, her stomach was actually starting to hurt.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean that killer is still on the loose, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you", He stood up.  
  
"Thanks for your concern but we can take care of ourselves." Rei insisted.  
  
"I still think..." He began.  
  
Rei noticed that Darien had come in, "That's okay, we're walking home with Darien," Rei said, pulling over a very confused Darien. "Isn't that right Darien".  
  
Darien just looked at her, then she elbowed him, "Um... yes that's right?" He questioned.  
  
"Yup, so now here is us going! Bye!" Rei grabbed both Serena and Darien and walked out of the Arcade, much to Yukio's protests.  
  
When they were further down the street Darien stopped them, "What was going on back there?" He didn't know why he was dragged into it.  
  
"It's none of your business," Serena said in a less than pleasant tone.  
  
"It is my business now meat ball head. You just dragged me into it", He insulted her. She glared at him.  
  
"We just needed to leave and we didn't want Yukio to walk with us," Rei answered him. Darien looked even more confused. He scratched his head.  
  
"But we don't need you any more, so we'll be going." Serena said, trying to pull Rei with her.  
  
"Okay," Darien still continued to be confused.  
  
"Bye!" Rei said as Serena dragged her away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm okay Rei, you don't need to stay with me." Serena stood inside her house with Rei. She was trying to convince her to leave but Rei didn't want to leave Serena alone. Her parents weren't even home.  
  
"Are you sure Serena, I wouldn't mind staying".  
  
Serena smiled at Rei's kindness. When Rei wanted to, she could be a really good friend, "I'm sure Rei, I'll be fine." She ushered Rei to the door.  
  
"100 percent sure?" Rei said from the doorway.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, see you tomorrow Rei", Serena closed the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. She figured that her sickness was caused because she didn't eat anything. She went and pulled something out of the fridge. The house was completely silent except for the humming of the fridge. The phone rang, making Serena jump and drop her food. She hesitantly walked over to answer it. She looked at the number on the caller I.D. It was Yukio.  
  
She dropped the phone and let it ring, it scared her a lot. The phone continued to ring until it got the answering machine. Then it started ringing again. She backed away. /Why did he keep on calling her?/ Again the phone rang. She ran over to it and disconnected the phone. /Why did I make Rei go home?/  
  
She was scared now, what if he was watching her. She would never know. She ran up to the front door to make sure it was locked, then she raced to the back to door to check that one. "Luna!" She called out into the house.  
  
She raced up to her bedroom, she saw Luna sitting on her bed with inquiring eyes. She turned around and locked her door. Luna sat up startled. Serena went to her window and closed the blinds.  
  
"Serena what's going on?" Luna demanded after witnessing Serena's odd behavior. "Tell me what's going on!"  
  
Serena slightly opened the curtains to look outside. She scanned the street for any sign of him. "Luna, it's Yukio".  
  
Luna hissed she didn't like that boy. "What did he do?"  
  
Serena sat on her bed. "Today when we went on our date, he kept on looking at me funny. It made me feel really uncomfortable, so I wanted to leave. Rei was going to walk me home, but he wanted to come too. And neither of us wanted him to come, so we got Darien to leave with us so he wouldn't come. When I got home Yukio kept on calling", She was scared, "I disconnected the phone, I don't know how he knew I was home yet, unless he followed me".  
  
Luna scowled, "Do you think he followed you?"  
  
Serena hugged her knees, "I don't know. I can't be sure".  
  
"I think we should call some one over there," Luna commented, she couldn't protect Serena if he did show up. Just then they heard a voice.  
  
"Serena are you home?" It was her mother. Her family must be home.  
  
"I'm up here mom," She called out. She went to her door and opened it.  
  
"Oh there you are hunny." She hugged her mom. Her mom was a little shocked at first but in turn she hugged Serena back. "Are you okay sweetie?" She smoothed Serena's hair.  
  
"Yes, I think I'm going to take a nap." Serena yawned, maybe she really was tired.  
  
"Alright hunny, call me if you need anything." Her mother smiled and left the room.  
  
Serena flopped herself down on the bed, she got under the covers. She noticed Luna watching her but she was tired and wanted to sleep. "We'll talk later Luna". She felt her eyelids get heavy, sleep coming over her.  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
"Serena wait up!" A 10 year old Mina ran up to her cousin. Mina tucked her hair behind her ear. Even with the bow in her hair, some of it fell into her face.  
  
"Oh, hi Mina!" Serena was happy to see her cousin. She hadn't seen her in weeks. They hugged. "Its great to see you, I've missed you".  
  
Mina smiled, "I've missed you too, but I know that you've missed Prince Darien more". Serena blushed, it had been almost a year since she had last seen him. Mina laughed at her cousin. "Mina!"  
  
"So are you excited to see him again?" Serena nodded, "Isn't he coming today?"  
  
"Yes", Serena was excited; she had been waiting all week for today. His parents were coming to talk to her mother about business, no less. She didn't really care why he was here, just that he was. "He should be arriving soon," She smiled.  
  
"Well come, let's go to the palace and wait for him." Mina grabbed her hand and dragged her through the gardens to the front entrance. By the looks of it, they had already arrived.  
  
"Well there is the two of you, I've been looking for you", Osanagokoro said to her daughter and her niece.  
  
"Sorry, we were just coming in from the gardens", Mina apologized.  
  
"Serenity, your mother wants you to go to the throne room so you can great you guests", Serena nodded and walked down the vast hall towards the throne room, Mina hot on her tail. Serena spotted her mother talking to the king and queen from Earth. Next to them she spotted Darien, he was looking around when he spotted her he smiled and waved. She waved back. They met each other half way. " Serena, it's good to see you again". He hugged her.  
  
"It's good to see you too," She felt a small blush rise in her cheeks at the contact.  
  
Mina coughed behind them, they broke apart and looked behind them. "Oh... Darien, you remember my cousin Mina?"  
  
"How could I forget. You were the one who threw mud at me", He smirked.  
  
Serena laughed. That was funny, the first time that Darien had met Mina she accidentally threw mud at his face. She thought that Darien was Serena. It was pretty dull in the room, basically a bunch of adults. "Do you guys want to go for a walk?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure," Darien replied happily.  
  
"Um... I'm actually going to pass, I think my mom was calling me. Coming mom!" Mina walked off patting Serena on the back.  
  
/Damn you Mina./ She silently cursed her cousin. "Ready to go?" He asked, offering her an arm. She took it. They reached outside and it was later than mid-day but the sun still shone beautifully. It was the perfect time of the season, all the cherry blossoms were in bloom. "So what's new in your life?" Darien asked.  
  
"Nothing much, same old same old," She sat down on the rim of the sparkling fountain. "How about you?"  
  
"My parents put me in training. It's okay so far, hard work though," He ran his fingers over the pedals of a fallen Cherry Blossom.  
  
"Combat training?" She had her gaze on his hands fiddling with the blossom.  
  
"Yes, my father said that that's what he did when he was a boy", He looked at Serena, she met his eyes, "He says it will 'help me build character'".  
  
"Do you like it, you sort of seem to not favor it much," She ran her hand through the fountain water. "There's other things I'd rather do than train." He replied. His father made him train three hours a day and with the studies he never got to see his friends much.  
  
"Me too, I have to train but it's okay because my friends are there too," She tried to make him feel better. "What else do you do besides train?"  
  
"School work," He grumbled.  
  
"That good huh," She made him smile, "I'm not good at school work either".  
  
"Maybe it's because of those meat balls." He teased her.  
  
"Hey", She playfully swatted him, "What's wrong with my hair?"  
  
"Nothing, they just look funny". She frowned at him, "I'm kidding I think they look... cute". A small smiled crept onto her face, "I mean, once you get past the part where they look like food".  
  
"Hey!" She stuck her tongue out at him, "That's not fair!" She splashed water at him. He jumped back; the water was dripping down his clothes.  
  
He smirked evilly; she knew that look, "Now you going to get it". He splashed up water at her. She jumped back and squealed. She glared at him, then she noticed that he was about to do it again so she took off running in the direction of the wild flower field. He was close behind her. She looked over her shoulder, not looking in front of her she tripped. Two hands encircled around her waist, stopping her from smashing into the ground face first. Darien helped her up,  
  
"Thank you," Serena felt a blush rising on her cheeks.  
  
"No problem," He replied, not noticing that he still had Serena in his arms.  
  
"Um... Darien?" She felt a little weird, not that she didn't like being in his arms. In fact she really felt comfortable.  
  
He was confused until he realized what was going on, "Oh". He let go of her, missing the warmth that she was giving off. She blushed and turned her back to him. "Serena how is it that each time we see each other you end up tripping over something?"  
  
Why was she so embarrassed? It's not like she's never hugged him before, what was different about this time? " Serena? Serena wake up hunny".  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes to see her mother leaning over her, "Mom, what time is it?"  
  
"It's 6:30." Her mother replied with a smile, "You've been asleep for quite some time; some one looks happy. Were you having a good dream?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't really remember it though". /Except that I was dreaming about Darien, why would I dream about him?/ She shook it off as nothing, just some fluke dream. The rest of the night she kept on thinking back to her dream, it was all she could think about. For the most part the dream was foggy, but the one thing that was crystal clear was that it felt good to be in his arms. It felt so familiar, she felt so safe, like she belonged there.  
  
He watched as the blond goddess lowered herself to her bed. She sure was an interesting specimen. "Serenity, how could you forget yourself?" He silently asked her sleeping form. He noticed the back light being turned on. He jumped away from his perch in the tree and returned to his car. As he was about to get inside an arm blocked him. "Hello Zoicite, how can I help you?"  
  
"You know that Beryl wants to see you," The blond general replied. She had spent a good part of the day looking for him. Good thing she didn't have to go back to the twins.  
  
"Well if she really wanted to see me she wouldn't have sent her lap dog now would she," He smirked as Zoicite growled at him.  
  
"Listen, whether you like it or not your coming with me", Zoicite grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the dash board of his car. He grunted in pain. She brought her knee into his stomach.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" He spat at her. He digs his elbow into her rips, causing her to fall over in pain. Then he kicked her in her side once she was on the ground.  
  
She grabbed his leg, then faded into the Negaverse. She let go of him. Beryl was only a few feet away from them. "How nice of you to join us," Beryl's voice greeted him.  
  
He scowled, "Why am I here Beryl?"  
  
"Oh I think you know pretty well why you are here," She rose from her throne and walked towards him and her fallen general.  
  
It wasn't in the mood for this, "I think I got the hint when you tried to kill me".  
  
Beryl smiled, "Oh, so you did get my little welcome present?"  
  
"Yes and what a welcome it was. I hope it wasn't one of your best monsters. It would be a shame you know, considering how fast those sailor scout girls took it out," He mocked her. His head slammed back as she slapped him across the face. He laughed as he wiped the blood off his lip.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you come here and think that you can try to take over! This is my domain!" She yelled at him, she was furious with him.  
  
"Like I care about that!" He laughed, an evil glint in his black eyes. Beryl didn't like that look, she had seen it before.  
  
She slowly backed away from him, fear in her eyes. "What are you doing?" She tried to make a run for it but he appeared in front of her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He blocked her with his arm. "You're not leaving here". He grinned. His hands grabbed both sides of her face; he felt her power fill his body. It was like a drug. She looked at him weakly, pleading for her life. He only smiled as the last ounce of her energy filled his body.  
  
Preview for next chapter  
  
Yukio noticed that Serena and Darien were holding hands, he frowned at his. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Darien..." Serena began she didn't know exactly what she was going to say.  
  
"Her boyfriend," Darien finished he glared at Yukio, he defiantly didn't like him. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Stalking

Shattered Hope  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Previously in shattered hope:  
  
She dropped the phone and let it ring; it scared her a lot. The phone continued to ring until it got the answering machine. Then it started ringing again. She backed away. /Why did he keep on calling her?/ Again the phone rang. She ran over to it and disconnected the phone. /Why did I make Rei go home?/  
  
She was scared now, what if he was watching her. She would never know. She ran up to the front door to make sure it was locked, then she raced to the back to door to check that one. "Luna!" She called out into the house. And now on with the show...  
  
~*~ Dream ~*~ "Serena," the voice sent shivers down Serena's spine. She was on the street it was dark out; it was most likely around 10 or 11 at night. She didn't know how she got here; the last thing she remembered was going to sleep. Now here she was in a dark street, with someone following her. She was scared.  
  
She broke it into a run she needed to find somewhere safe, some where this person couldn't get her. "You can't run Serena," the voice said from her left, "No matter where you go I will find you," now the voice was coming from her right.  
  
She ran to the first door she saw and began to pound on it. She tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice. She felt two arms grab her, spinning her around to face her chaser. She came face to face with Yukio. "Hello Serena," His voice ran in her ears; an evil grin plastered on his face. Serena bolted up, sweat running down her forehead. It wasn't real; it was just a dream. She couldn't help but to think that it might come true, by the way Yukio acted, so possessive and he didn't even know her.  
  
She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She got out of bed and grabbed a towel. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower head. She put her hand in to check the temperature. Satisfied with the temperate she removed her clothes and stepped into the Luke warm temperature. She let the soft pellets of water wash over her body as if to wash away her memory of the dream.  
  
She desperately wanted to forget it, not think about him. Why could she remember the one dream she didn't want to, and not remember all the ones that she wanted to? She rested her forehead against the cold tile, images of long forgotten dreams creeping into her brain.  
  
"Mommy where is daddy?" The little girl questioned her mother. She noticed her mother began to cry. Serena shut her eyes feeling sadness fall over her. She didn't understand the dream, when she thought about she wanted to cry.  
  
Serena heard a soft knock at the door. She turned off the shower and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to open it; it was her mother. "Serena hunny are you all right?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah mom I'm fine I just couldn't get back to sleep," she yawed, she was tired but she didn't want to have any more nightmares.  
  
"Neither can I," her mother replied. Then she smiled. "Why don't you put your pajamas on. I was about to fix myself something to eat. Do you want me to fix you something too?"  
  
"Sure I'll be down in a minute," she was hungry she hadn't really eaten anything today. She walked back into her room and noticed Luna still sleeping peacefully on the edge of her bed. She quickly put on a clean top and some pajama pants and walked down to the kitchen. Her mother was rifling through the fridge to see what they could have as a midnight snack.  
  
"What would you like to eat? How about crackers and cheese?"  
  
"Sure that sounds good," Serena went over to the cupboard and pulled out two plates one for her and one for her mother. Then she placed them on the kitchen counter. She got out the cutting board and cut the cheese slices. Once the food was, prepared both of them sat down at the table to eat them. There was a weird silence that remained between them.  
  
"Serena its good that I got to talk to you alone," her mother figured it was better to say what was on her mind. "Serena I don't like this Yukio boy, I know that I don't know him but I just..." She was cut off by Serena, "Mom don't worry about it, I don't think I want to see Yukio any more."  
  
A wave of relief swept over Serena's mom, but it was soon replaced with worry. "What did he do that you don't want to see him any more?"  
  
"He didn't do anything really..." Serena trailed off, it had really freaked her out when he called many times this afternoon.  
  
"You said 'really', did he do something?"  
  
"He just keeps on calling." She looked at her mother; the look on her mother's face told her that she wanted to know more. "I called off our date early; I didn't tell him that I didn't feel comfortable with him. So I told him that I was sick and Rei was going to walk me home. So I thought that he would leave me alone" She looked at her mother to see if she was following what she understood.  
  
"Go on," her mother encouraged her.  
  
"Well he insisted that he walk us home, but neither one of us wanted him to come. Finally we left without him and when I got home this afternoon he called as soon as I was alone. It was not two seconds after Rei left, so I didn't pick up and he kept on calling."  
  
Serena's mother was very worried, "Serena I don't think I want to you be near this boy."  
  
Serena looked at her mother sadly, "The problem is that he's going to be going to my school soon, and he's talking to the principal tomorrow."  
  
"Well if he keeps on harassing you I'll have a talk with your principal," Her mother promised. She didn't want anything to happen to Serena. "Why don't you go back to bed and try to get some more rest?"  
  
"All right," she got up but not before she gave her mother a hug. "Thanks mom".  
  


* * *

  
Serena rushed out of her house; she was running late, again. She had finally got to sleep around four in the morning. Now she was going to be late for school. As she was rushing she didn't notice the person following her. She turned the corner, stopping. She looked back at noticed Yukio was across the street. She held her back to the wall so he wouldn't see her. /Maybe he's just trying to go to school?/ She asked herself, /Who are you kidding here Serena, the guy is following you!/ The other half of her mind was screaming at her.  
  
"Hey meat ball head, what are you doing there?" Darien said to her. She noticed that Yukio looked in her direction. She quickly covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Be quiet," she whispered to him, she glanced around the corner to see if he was still there, she gave a sigh of relief when she noticed that he was gone. She took her hand off Darien's mouth. "What was all that about? You've been acting so weird lately meat ball head," he commented on her strange behaviour.  
  
She was still worried that Yukio was around that she didn't even bother to tell off Darien when he called her meat ball head. When she was satisfied she started to walk off in the direction off school. This confused Darien and it worried him a bit too. She had never acted this strange before. He decided to find out what was wrong, "Hey Serena." He called her by her name as he caught up to her.  
  
"What do you want Darien?" She wasn't really in the mood to hear him put her down.  
  
He noticed that she had a worried look on her face, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine; I just need to get to school. Damn..." she cursed, Yukio was walking towards them. "Um Darien do you see that guy behind me?"  
  
He looked over her shoulder to see a brown haired boy walking up to them. It was the same boy at the Arcade yesterday; the one that Serena and Rei had wanted to get away from. "Yes what about him?"  
  
"I think he's been following me to school," she had this panicked look on her face as Yukio was getting closer.  
  
He didn't know why but at that moment he felt like he had to protect her, to keep her safe from harm, like he was meant to do it. /That's sort of what I feel about sailor moon/. As Yukio approached, Darien took her hand in his. "Hello Serena." Yukio greeted.  
  
"Hi Yukio," Serena said. Darien gave her a reassuring squeeze, letting her know that it would be all right. Somehow, with Darien there she wasn't as scared to face Yukio.  
  
Yukio noticed that Serena and Darien were holding hands, he frowned at his. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Darien..." Serena began she didn't know exactly what she was going to say.  
  
"Her boyfriend," Darien finished. He glared at Yukio. He definitely didn't like him.  
  
Yukio looked shocked, "Serena, I didn't know you had a boyfriend."  
  
"Well um... you never actually asked me." She wasn't really sure if he would believe her, after all she had agreed to go out with him.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Yukio, but we have to leave now so Serena can get to school on time." Darien didn't want to talk to him. He could tell that Serena felt really uncomfortable.  
  
"Bye Yukio," Serena waved as she turned around and followed Darien in the direction of her school. When they were out of hearing distance, she talked to him. "Thank you, for what you did back there. I really appreciate it."  
  
He smiled at her with a genuine smile. She had never seen him do that before. "It's not a problem, I don't want this guy following you". Soon they reached the school. Ami, Mina and Lita were waiting at the front gates for Serena. The looks on their faces were priceless.  
  
"Hi Serena and um Darien," Lita said very carefully. What in God's name was going on? Serena showed up to school on time and with Darien, and they were holding HANDS! It was very odd that Serena would show up to school on time but it was just plain strange and maybe a little bit freaky that two enemies were now holding hands and having a pleasant conversation. She was wondering what could have happened in the last 24 hours to cause this new change.  
  
"Hi guys," Serena greeted them. The bell rang signalling school was starting.  
  
"We better get going to class"; Ami said heading into the main doors. As much as she wanted to know what was going on, she needed to go to class. Ami walked in and was approached be none other than Yukio. "Oh, hi Yukio," She greeted him warmly.  
  
He pulled her over to the side, "Ami can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
She was a little hesitant but she agreed, "Sure what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Its about Serena, how long has she been with her boyfriend?"  
  
Ami was confused. Serena didn't have a boyfriend. As much to her knowledge she had never been out with a boy before Yukio. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Ah ha, Yukio smirked on the inside, so Serena was lying. "Her boyfriend Darien".  
  
"Oh Darien? I'm not sure", Ami didn't know what Serena had told him but she didn't want to interfere.  
  
He noticed that she was uncomfortable, "Thanks a lot Ami, Bye" he took off in the direction of the principal's office.  
  
"Okay," She was still confused but she had to get to class so she didn't think about it.  
  
Ms. H hushed the students, "All right class we have a new student today, his name is Demo-Nisshu Yukio." She turned to Yukio, "Yukio why don't you take a seat right next to Serena?"  
  
Yukio smiled and slid into the spot beside her. Serena inwardly cringed, "Hi Serena." Yukio whispered.  
  
"Hi," She nodded and tried to not look at him and keep her eyes focused on the board.  
  
"Pist Serena," Yukio tried to get her attention. She finally had to look over at him.  
  
"What Yukio?"  
  
"What are you doing after school today? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" He asked. He would not lose her to collage boy (Darien).  
  
"I'm not sure," She needed an excuse and there wasn't a scout meeting today. "I think that I'm hanging out with Darien". /Please believe me/.  
  
"Oh," He sounded a little bummed. "Would you mind if I came along?"  
  
She nervously bit her lower lip, "I'm not sure, I think Darien wanted us to have some alone time." /Please leave me alone./  
  
"Okay," He turned his attention back to the lesson that was going on.  
  
Serena slunk down in her chair; this was going to be a long day. Lunch had come and gone. Most of it was spent with Serena trying to avoid Yukio at all costs. Regretfully she had to sit through the rest of the day with him right beside her. Finally the bell rang sounding that the very long tiring day was over. Serena quickly grabbed her stuff and headed out of the school. She wanted to get home as soon as possible.  
  
"Serena," Damns, it was Yukio. He had caught up with her even though she was practically running away from him. "Serena wait up. Didn't you hear me calling you?"  
  
She turned around, she knew she couldn't keep running so she turned around to face the music. "No I didn't, I just in a rush. Sorry I can't talk I have to leave". She turned to go.  
  
He grabbed her arm, "What's the rush?"  
  
His hold was tight, "Yukio please let go, your hurting me." He still wouldn't let go.  
  
"Hey," Darien walked over and noticed that Yukio was grabbing Serena. Yukio let her go and she walked over to him. "Serena why don't you wait outside, I want to talk to Yukio for a minute". Serena looked hesitant. She didn't know what Darien was going to say to him. She looked at Darien, questioning what he was doing he reassured her and she went outside.  
  
Yukio glared at Darien. He didn't want to talk to him. "What do you want to say Darien? Just get it over with".  
  
Darien tried to keep himself in check. He wanted to punch out Yukio so badly, that stupid smirk plastered on his face. "You know what I'm going to say, but I'm going to say it any ways stay away from Serena. She doesn't like you so just leave her alone".  
  
"How do you know that Darien? Why wouldn't she just tell me that she doesn't like me?" Yukio wanted to win this fight. He knew Darien and Serena weren't going out, he would prove it and Serena would be with him in the end.  
  
"Because Serena's a nice person and she doesn't want to hurt your feelings." He only had a little bit of control left; this guy's attitude was really pissing him off. "So I'm warning you one last time, stay away from Serena". With that, Darien turned and walked away, leaving Yukio standing there fuming.  
  
Darien walked over to Serena who seemed to be very nervous. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
All of the sudden the ground was really interesting to look at. "No I'm fine". She replied not looking at him. She didn't want him to see her this way, weak and unable to take care of herself. He lifted up her chin so that she was looking at him. There were tears in her eyes. "Yes I fine really". She stepped back a little bit, away from his touch. "I just want to go home".  
  
"I'll walk you home, I don't want to take the chance that he'll follow you".  
  
She nodded and walked with him. There was no conversation. She didn't feel like talking.  
  
Finally they got to her house. "This is my place," She said quietly. She found her eyes drifting to the floor again. "Thank you. For every thing, it really means a lot to me", she paused, "and I know that we don't get along and that you don't have to do this, but thank you".  
  
He felt his heart wrench for her, "You don't need to thank me, if this guy every bothers you again then I'll deal with him." Then she did something he wasn't expecting she kissed him on the cheek. She quickly went into her house before he had a chance to reply. He just stood there on the sidewalk in awe. /Wow/ was his only thought.  
  
The man in the car emitted a low growl; everything was getting messed up. Darien was screwing up all of his plans. This boy was proving more than a minor set back. He would defiantly have to take some drastic measures to get ride of him.  
  


* * *

  
And that's the end of chapter 6, sorry it was a little boring. I've been sick this week and it was really hard to sit down and the computer to try to write this. Plus I got writers block three times! So that didn't really help, any ways that you for reading my story please don't forget to review. Special thanks to:  
  
/Tramie/ - I agree with you, Yukio is scary and this is only the begging.  
  
/Sugar and Spice Girl/ - thanks for your review!  
  
/Pamela/  
  
and to the other person who e-mailed me a review. I had you name written down but because of some evil people it was thrown away. :( sorry . But thank you for your review any ways.  
  
Until next time,  
  
~*~ Shottsy ~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7 Misunderstood Desires

Shattered Hope  
  
Chapter 7 Misunderstood Desires  
  
Previously in shattered hope:She turned around, she knew she couldn't keep running so she turned around to face the music. "No I didn't, I just in a rush. Sorry I can't talk I have to leave". She turned to go.  
  
He grabbed her arm, "What's the rush?"  
  
His hold was tight, "Yukio please let go, your hurting me." He still wouldn't let go.  
  
And now on with the show...  
  
"Mom, have you seen my pink sweater?" Serena rifled through her drawers in search of her light pink sweater.  
  
Her mother walked by her door caring a laundry basket, "No sweetie, I haven't. Are you sure it's not in your laundry basket?"  
  
"No I already looked for it in there. I can't find it," she frowned. It was one of her favourite sweaters. She really wanted to wear it but she couldn't find it.  
  
"Then I don't know what to tell you. Maybe it's buried in that mess that you call a closet," her mother placed her clean clothes on her dresser. "Put these away." She instructed Serena.  
  
She walked down the hall to her brother's room, "Sammy did you take my pink sweater?"  
  
"No, why would I want your stupid girlie sweater?" She glared at him. He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Mom, Sammy stole my sweater!" She yelled to her mother. Sammy hit her and started to run away from her. "Get back here twerp!" She took off after him, chasing him around the house. "Mom, tell him to give it back!" She ran past her mom and pouted.  
  
Sammy crossed his arms across his chest, "Mom, tell her that I don't have it."  
  
"Serena stop fighting with your brother." She looked at Sammy, "And if you have your sister's shirt you should give it back to her."  
  
"But I don't have her shirt," Sammy whined.  
  
"Fine," She looked back at her daughter, "Sammy doesn't have your shirt."  
  
Serena huffed, "Then where is my shirt?"  
  
"Do you remember where you had it last?" Her mother asked.  
  
"No," she frowned. She really wanted to wear that shirt today. Then she realized that she had better get going. She was supposed to meet the others at the temple in a couple of minutes. "I'm going to go to Rei's now. I'll be back in a couple of hours!" She yelled as she headed out the door.  
  
She was rushing, but she didn't really want to get to Rei's on time. She didn't know what Rei's reaction would be to the news. She knew that the other girls would have told her that Serena and Darien came to school together. They would have questions. Serena didn't really want to answer them. She was really confused right now. Her communicator started beeping. She reached into her pocket. "Sailor Moon," the voice of Luna came from the other end.  
  
"Luna, what is it?" She asked concerned.  
  
"There's a monster at the mall and we need you to come here right away," Luna's voice replied quickly. Serena could hear a fight going on in the background.  
  
"I'll be there soon," she quickly switched of the device and went into the alley and transformed into Sailor Moon. "Moon... Prism... Power!" She dashed down the street in the direction of the mall.  
  
She felt two arms slip around her and lift her off the ground. "Need a lift?" Tuxedo Mask had seen her running down the street. Most likely heading the same way he was; to the mall.  
  
She blushed slightly, remembering the kiss that they shared. Now she was once again in his arms. "Thanks." He jumped from roof top to roof top. Finally they landed in the parking lot. He set her down on the ground. She didn't have time to thank him again. From the sound of the fight, the scouts were losing.  
  
She rushed in only to see Sailor Jupiter be thrown against a far wall. "Jupiter!" Venus yelled.  
  
Venus glared at the green scaly monster before her. "Venus... Crescent... V... Smash!" The monster only stumbled backwards a little bit before it recomposed its self. It lashed out two wind cutters in her direction. Venus was almost out of the way but it nicked her on the leg, making her fall to the floor. Sailor Moon rushed over to her and dragged her out of the way just as more wind cutters came in their direction.  
  
"Mercury... Bubbles... Blast!" The room soon became foggy. The monster was confused but it used its sense of smell to find out where they were. It grabbed Mercury, but no one was able to see it through the bubbles. All they heard was a little 'eep', then silence. Mercury fainted from the toxin the monster had emitted into her body.  
  
The monster came into view and Sailor Mars decided to take a chance, "I call on the power of Mars... Mars... Fire... Ignite!" The fire balls hit their target. The monster growled as it lashed out. It almost hit Sailor Moon but Tuxedo Mask's rose stopped it.  
  
The monster turned towards the intruder. Sailor Moon took this time to finish it off. "Moon... Tiara... Magic!" The monster screamed before it turned to ash. Serena looked around to see where Tuxedo mask was; he was gone. /Damn!/ She cursed mentally. She walked over to the other scouts. Rei was in the process of helping Mercury up. Jupiter was trying to get up so she went and helped her. "Is everybody okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Jupiter replied, limping a little bit.  
  
"I'm good," Ami said. She was now standing on her own. The toxin had already worn off. She looked to see Venus, but something caught her eye. It was Tuxedo Mask; he was standing over in a corner looking at her. Their eyes met each other in a silent agreement. He was going to wait for her.  
  
"Sailor Moon, are you coming?" Rei asked. Venus was holding on to her shoulder for support.  
  
"Go on with out me, I'll be there soon." She said to her friends. She turned and walked towards Tuxedo mask. He stepped out of the shadows. He offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her mid section and took off onto the roof tops. After five minutes, he stopped on one and placed her on her own two feet. She stood there, not knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"I..." They both spoke at the same time. "You go first," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
Serena stood there and nervously bit her lip. She didn't know what to say to him. "I don't know what to say," she said quietly, studying her shoes. "What happened..." she paused, "the kiss was nice."  
  
He stood there, not saying anything. It was slowly driving her insane. "Say something, please!" She begged him. She looked up into his face. It seemed like he was deep in thought.  
  
"I..." He stared to talk but he couldn't finish.  
  
"You what?" She asked, taking a step towards him.  
  
"I want to..." He took a step towards her too, so they were only mere inches away from each other.  
  
"You want..." They were so close together that their bodies were touching. He gently stroked her cheek, never breaking eye contact. He lightly touched her lips with his. She melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss, rising up on the tips of her toes. He put one hand in the small of her back to help support her and the other he buried in her hair.  
  
The kiss was soft, yet passionate. After a few minutes they pulled apart because they were out of breath. She stepped back a little bit, what just happened running through her head. "I should get going, the others will be waiting for me. She didn't really want to leave but she knew they would be worried.  
  
"Yeah, you should go." He said, taking a few steps towards her. He lightly brushed her lips with his thumb, sending shivers down her spine. He bent his head down to capture her lips once more. This time he was the one who ended the kiss, much to her distaste. "You said you needed to go." She was about to go when she realized that she was standing on the roof of a 10 story building.  
  
"Um, could you?" She gestured to the ground.  
  
He realized what she was talking about, "Sure." He picked her up bridal style. He didn't know if she did it unconsciously or consciously, but she snuggled into his chest as he descended the building. He put her down. She silently whimpered from the loss of contact.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you later?" She asked. She wanted to see him again and not just when there was a battle. She really liked what happened tonight. She was a little unsure of herself. "You want to see me again, right?"  
  
"Of course I do." He looked into her eyes to reassure her. "You have to go, your friends are waiting." He smiled and kissed her one last time. "Bye."  
  
She smiled as well, "Bye." She hurried off in the direction of Rei's temple. /Oh my God! What just happened!/ Serena squealed from pure happiness. He wanted to see her again! She had a huge grin plastered across her face. Soon she arrived at the temple. The other girls were waiting for her.  
  
"Serena, where have you been?" Rei yelled at her for being late. "We were worried that something happened to you." Concern was evident in her voice.  
  
"Sorry, I had something I had to do first," she took a seat next to Ami.  
  
"So Serena, I guess it's time for you to start explaining," Lita said. She had been waiting all day to find out what was going on with Serena and Darien.  
  
Serena gulped. She had forgotten about this. She didn't really want to do this now. "Explain what?"  
  
"Hello! The fact that you and Darien were holding hands this morning!" Lita said, as though she were stating the obvious.  
  
"Um... well," she explained everything to them. Everything that had happened with Yukio and that Darien had said that he was her boyfriend so that Yukio would leave her alone. She looked over to see Rei's reaction after she was finished talking. She noticed that Rei wasn't upset. "Your not mad?" She asked.  
  
"No Serena, why would I be mad?" She hugged her, "I'm just glad that you are okay. What Darien did was really nice. Now, if you were actually going out with him I would have to kill you."  
  
Serena laughed nervously. Mina had been abnormally quiet the whole time but it went unnoticed by the others.  
  
Mina sat quietly observing Serena. She could not believe what she had witnessed tonight. She had seen Serena go off with Tuxedo Mask. Naturally, she had followed, her curiosity getting the best of her. She saw them in a heated embrace. She wondered how long this had been going on behind their backs. After a while, every one decided that it was time to go home. Mina offered to walk with Serena.  
  
"Serena, I wanted to ask you about something?" Mina asked once they were away from the temple.  
  
"Sure Mina, what is it?"  
  
"Tonight after the battle... I saw you and Tuxedo Mask making out."  
  
Serena choked on her ice cream, "What did you say?"  
  
"I saw the two of you together, and it looked more than friendly." Mina knew something was going on. It wasn't like she was against their 'relationship', she just wanted to know how long it had been going on.  
  
"Well um..." Serena blushed a little bit.  
  
Mina smiled. She thought it was cute. She liked the idea of the two of them together. "So... spill! How long has this been going on? And I want details."  
  
"Mina!" She blushed and hit her playfully.  
  
"Come on Serena, you can tell me. Please," Mina did her best puppy dog face. "I won't tell anyone else, scouts honour."  
  
"Well this is only the second time," she paused nervously, "that we've kissed."  
  
Mina quirked an eyebrow, "So are you an item?"  
  
Serena was really giddy; this feeling was new to her. She really liked him but she had never known if he had felt the same way. "I wouldn't say that we were a 'item'," she smiled at the memory, "but he did say that he wanted to see me again; when we were alone."  
  
"Wow," was all that Mina could say.  
  
"Yeah," they continued walking down the street. Serena's toe got stuck in a crack in the cement, sending her face forward. Luckily, something broke her fall; Darien's lips. Darien had been walking down the street, when suddenly Serena fell on him and in the process of her falling, their lips collided in a kiss.  
  
"I am so sorry," she wasn't referring to the kiss. She was referring to the ice cream that she had just spilt over his shirt.  
  
"That's okay," he didn't even know about the ice cream. He was still thinking about the fact that they had kissed. He noticed that Serena was trying to clean his shirt with a napkin. He took it from her and wiped it himself; he didn't really mind.  
  
"I am really sorry. You've been nothing but nice to me and then I go and spill ice cream all over your clean shirt." She was upset. She didn't even notice Mina walking away, or the fact that she as well had ice cream on her shirt.  
  
"Serena its okay, I needed to do laundry any ways," he smiled, trying to show her that it was okay. He didn't want her to cry. "Plus, you have some on your shirt too."  
  
"Oh," she looked down at her shirt and noticed that there was a huge chocolate stain on it.  
  
"Why don't you come up to my apartment so I can clean it for you. You can use one of my shirts until it dries." His apartment wasn't far. In fact it was the next building over.  
  
"Sure," she followed him. She didn't know what they were any more. A few days ago, if you had asked her what he was to her, she would have told you that he was a complete jerk. If you asked her today, she wouldn't know what to say. Darien was a nice guy, once she got to know him.  
  
He turned the key and opened up the door to his apartment. He let her walk in first. She took in her surroundings. It was nice; not too big or small. The furniture reflected what was obviously Darien's taste. He put down his keys. "Why don't you take a seat. I'll see if I can find a shirt that will fit you."  
  
She nodded and sat down on his couch. She looked around and noticed that there weren't any pictures in his room. A few minutes later he came back with his shirt changed and another shirt in his other hand. "Here, try this. It should fit."  
  
She took the shirt from him, "Where is your bathroom?"  
  
"Down the hall and to the right," he replied, pointing in the direction.  
  
"Thanks," she walked down the hall and locked the door. After she came back out, she handed him the shirt and he went to a small washer and dryer and put it in with his.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" He offered.  
  
"No thanks," she sat on his couch quietly, fiddling with her thumbs. He sat next to her doing pretty much the same thing.  
  
"Do you want to see what's on TV?" He didn't know what to do while they were waiting for her shirt to be washed and dried.  
  
"Sure," he turned it on. It was some movie but anything was better than the silence that was between them. They watched it for a couple of minutes, but soon she fell asleep.  
  
Darien looked over at her. Her head was currently resting on his shoulder. He wanted to wake her up but she looked so peaceful. He turned his attention back to the TV and he to slipped into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Preview for Chapter 8:  
  
He crept through the open window. He could hear that the shower was on. Good he had the element of surprise. He quietly moved into the bedroom. He grabbed duffel bag and started packing up her things. She would leave with him and they would be together forever. He heard the shower turn off and he quickly exited the room. She would be coming out soon.  
  
And that's where I'm going to end it but don't worry I've already started chapter 8 and I have about 3 pgs. First off I'd like to thank my muse Tramie, she gave me some really good ideas when we were writing Black Tide together. I'd also like to thank:  
  
/Pamela/- yes Yukio is scary. He is based on the guy in nightmares where he keeps on chasing you and no matter how much you run you can't get away.  
  
/Pretty Kitty/  
  
/Sugar Spice Girl/- Yeah I think it was you who sent me that review because I recognized your e-mail. Thankfully I didn't get any writers block in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it more interesting than the last one.  
  
/Mere!/- thanks so much for your review. I liked what your friend had to saw about my story ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Until next time,  
  
~*~ Shottsy ~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8 A Kiss Too Many

Shattered Hope  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Kiss Too Many  
  
Previously in shattered hope:  
  
Darien looked over at her, her head was currently resting on his shoulder. He wanted to wake her up but she looked so peaceful. He turned his attention back to the TV and he to slipped into a peaceful slumber.  
  
And now on with the show...  
  
Serena turned over in her sleep. She felt two arms wrap around her waist protectively. She snuggled into the warmth that they offered. She sighed in content. This was really comfortable. She didn't want to wake up but she knew that she needed to.  
  
"Morning," Darien mumbled. He gently kissed the nape of her neck, getting a smile out of Serena.  
  
"Morning," She shifted so that she could face him. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Do I have to get up?" She asked pouting.  
  
He stroked her arm lazily, "Yes you have to get up."  
  
She buried her head in his chest. "No, too comfy and too early to get up," she complained. She tried to go back to sleep. She made snoring noises so that he would leave her alone.  
  
"I know that you're not sleeping." He teased, "Oh well, I guess that I'll just have to eat breakfast all by myself."  
  
She popped up her head at that, and stuck out her tongue at him. "That is so mean, I can't believe you would use food against me."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again. While he was doing this, he maneuvered it so that he could get off the couch. When he broke the kiss she noticed that the two of them were standing up. "That was sneaky."  
  
He grinned and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead, "You know you like it though."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him. "Hum... well you do have a point there." She managed to get a hold of his lips. Just as he was getting into the kiss she broke it, "You were saying something about breakfast?"  
  
He whimpered. Now that was just pure evil. She walked past him into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there pouting? Or are you going to make me some breakfast?" She inquired. She thought he looked cute. He followed her in and started to cook some breakfast. She went into the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, she went to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses. She knew where everything was. She had been spending a lot of time here.  
  
She was about to take a seat at the table when he went and helped her into the chair. "Thanks," she smiled and took a sip of her juice. He kissed her temple and went back to cooking breakfast. He came back and placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. He placed one in front of his spot as well.  
  
She took one look at the food on her plate and she felt bile rise in her throat. She ran from the table into the bathroom where she proceeded to throw up. Darien came up behind her and held her hair as she continued to convulse. She slumped down onto the tiled floor. Darien went over to the sink and got her toothbrush and a glass of water. She thanked him and brushed her teeth. He helped her off the floor.  
  
"Feel better?" He rubbed her round belly in a soothing motion. She leaned her back onto his chest.  
  
"Yes, but now I smell bad," she complained. She felt really sleepy, oh how easy would it be to fall asleep in Darien's arms.  
  
"Hum, I think I can do something about that." He kissed her and led her to the shower. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking it that you want to join me."  
  
"Who says that I'm joining you and you're not joining me?" He said seductively.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
He captured her lips and pulled her under the shower head, "Oh I think that I've already accomplished that Mrs. Chiba."  
  
She giggled. No matter how many times she heard it, it still sounds new every time someone called her Darien's wife.  
  
He crept through the open balcony sliding glass doors. He could hear that the shower was on. Good, he had the element of surprise. He quietly moved into the bedroom. He grabbed a duffel bag and started packing up her things. She would leave with him and they would be together forever. He heard the shower turn off and he quickly exited the room. She would be coming out soon.  
  
Darien wrapped the towel around her and rubbed her arms so she would warm up. She kissed him lightly. Their recent activity had tired her out. "That was wonderful," she said in awe. "Maybe we could have a repeat performance later." He kissed her slowly, placing her on the bed. He tried to keep his body weight off of her so it wouldn't hurt the baby.  
  
She melted into the kiss and ran her fingers through his wet hair. His hands went to her side to remove the towel that she was wearing. Then they heard someone cough. "Sorry to interrupt." The voice said. It was none other than Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! What are you doing here?" She panicked and tried to cover herself behind Darien.  
  
He walked towards the bed. "I've come to take you away with me, so we can be together. You won't have to worry about him," he talked about Darien with distaste.  
  
"You're not taking her. Serena is my wife and she is having my child," Darien rose from the bed standing in front of Serena protectively.  
  
"Ha!" Tuxedo Masked laughed hysterically. "Your child. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Serena is having my child."  
  
Darien looked hurt; it couldn't be true. "Serena what is he talking about?"  
  
She looked at the two men, both of which she loved. "Darien..." She tried to word it out right. She, as in Serena, didn't sleep with Tuxedo Mask, but Sailor Moon had slept with him. "I never slept with him." She touched his arm, "You have to believe me. You are the father of our baby." She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Tuxedo Mask cut in, "I will care for that baby as if it were my own."  
  
"But..." She stuttered.  
  
"Who will it be Serena, me or Darien?" Tuxedo Mask asked. He wanted her to choose between the two of them.  
  
She was torn. She loved both of them. "I..."  
  
"Well Serena?"  
  
"I... um..." She didn't know what to do.  
  
Darien woke up early. He felt something on his lap. He found it odd, especially since he was sleeping sitting up. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Serena resting peacefully. They must have fallen asleep waiting for their shirts to dry. "Serena," he nudged her shoulder.  
  
"Darien..." She moaned his name. She was talking in her sleep.  
  
/What? Did she just moan my name?/ It sounded like she was enjoying whatever was happening in her dream, and this dream obviously involved him. "Serena wake up, your dreaming."  
  
She frowned in her dream, "What... doing here?" She asked the person in her dreams. She rolled over. "Darien... believe... you... father of our baby."  
  
What kind of dreams were Serena having? Did she just say that he was the father of her baby? He wanted to know what was happening in her dream. He looked at the clock and noticed what time it was. Her parents were probably worried about her. "Serena you need to wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, when she realized that she wasn't in her room and that she was sleeping on someone she panicked. Her head shot up, "What, what's going on?"  
  
"Serena calm down."  
  
She turned around to see Darien, "Ahh!" She screamed. She didn't know what else to do. "What am I doing here?" She demanded.  
  
"You fell asleep last night when we were waiting for your shirt to dry." He said as calmly as possible so she wouldn't freak out.  
  
"I fell asleep." She let it sink in. She remembered what had happened when she went to go get ice cream with Mina last night. /Damn, where did that girl go?/ "Why didn't you wake me up?" She accused.  
  
"Because I fell asleep too."  
  
"It's 6 in the morning. My mom is going to KILL ME!" She freaked out. She jumped off the couch. "Where is my shirt?" She started looking around, "I need my shirt."  
  
She was walking around like a mad man. "Serena," he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Your shirt is in the drier. I'll grab it for you."  
  
She started to pace around. If her mother had caught her coming home in the morning wearing a boy's shirt she would kill her. She bit her nails waiting for him to return to the family room. Finally he came back with her shirt. She didn't have any time. She grabbed her shirt and threw it over her head. "I have to go."  
  
He walked her to the door. "I'm sorry," he was apologizing.  
  
"Why are you apologizing? It's my fault, I shouldn't have fallen asleep," she replied. She didn't want him to feel bad; he didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"I should have made sure that you didn't fall asleep," he tried to explain it.  
  
"Darien, believe me its okay. I really need to go though." She smiled, "Thanks for washing my shirt." He didn't know if she was making a habit out of this but she kissed his cheek again before she headed out his door.  
  
She didn't even realize what she had done, she was more concerned about the fact her mother was going to kill her. She was running so fast that she didn't even notice the car slowly trailing behind her. She quietly opened her front door. "Oh Serena, your back from Mina's? I thought that you were going straight to school from her house." Her mother greeted her.  
  
Serena was expecting to come home and get yelled at, she wasn't expecting that. "I um didn't have my uniform so I needed to come and pick it up." She lied. There was no way around it.  
  
"All right hunny, you better hurry up or you'll be late for school," her mother hugged her and let her go get changed for school. Serena was going to have to thank Mina later, big time.  
  
She quickly changed and headed out. "Serena hey!" Yukio drove up beside her in his car. "Hi Yukio," Great, this was all that she needed this morning. Why did he have to keep on harassing her?  
  
"Do you need a drive?" He had his head out of the window, arm over the window ledge.  
  
"Oh no thanks I'm perfectly fine with walking," In truth she was terrified to get into his car, he could just drive off with her and kidnap her.  
  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind driving you to school," Damn was he persistent.  
  
She was really getting fed up with him. "Listen Yukio..."  
  
Darien cut her off. "Hello Yukio," he glared at the boy.  
  
"Darien," Yukio replied with equal distaste.  
  
"Hey," he greeted Serena and pecked her on the lips. This action surprised Serena but she tried to hide it from Yukio. Something about Darien's lips seemed familiar; she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
The little kiss displeased Yukio. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Serena slipped her hand into Darien's.  
  
"What are you doing here Yukio?" Darien asked as calmly as he could.  
  
"I just saw Serena walking and thought she might like a ride to school," Yukio tried to be equally as calm.  
  
"Well she doesn't need one," Darien started walking off with Serena, leaving Yukio behind glaring at Darien's back.  
  
"He didn't touch you again, did he?" He looked over her.  
  
"No he didn't," she looked down. What would have happened if Darien weren't there? She didn't want to think about it. "I know I've been saying this a lot lately but thank you."  
  
He gently brushed his hand across her cheek. It was an intimate gesture, but he didn't even realize it. Serena closed her eyes at the soft caress. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment. She looked so beautiful with her blond hair shinning in the sunlight. "Serena..." Darien moved to kiss her.  
  
"Serena!" Mina, Lita and Ami walked over to them. Darien groaned and pulled away. Serena whimpered at the loss of contact.  
  
"Hi guys," she tried to sound as cheery as she possible, but she wasn't cheery. They had walked over to them just as Darien was about to kiss her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were just walking to school and we saw you two and thought that we should walk over." Lita replied smiling. She was unaware that she and the others had walked in on them.  
  
Mina, on the other hand, did not. She noticed it the minute they came into view. In fact, she was against walking over and joining them. "Well we don't want to interrupt, so we'll just be on our way." She grabbed Lita and Ami by the arms and started to drag them away. "Bye guys!"  
  
Darien and Serena watched them go. Both secretly glad that their little interruption was gone. "Well that was... weird," Darien said as he looked back over to Serena.  
  
"I definitely have to agree with you on that one," she said. She would have to talk to Mina later.  
  
"They are a little... different."  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Darien had kissed her. He quickly moved back and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
She blushed. "You don't have to apologize I... liked it," she said nervously, not knowing what his response would be.  
  
/She liked it./ He smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her again but he wasn't sure.  
  
She realized that she would have to get to school or she would get detention. "Darien, I have to go to school."  
  
"Oh, I knew that." He held out his hand to her, "Mind if I walk you?"  
  
She took it, "I'd like that."  
  
The rest of the walk to school was quiet. Then they heard someone screaming. "I better go call someone," Darien rushed off to the right.  
  
Serena rushed over into the alley so she could transform; she was definitely going to be late for school. "Moon... Prism... POWER!" She dashed down the street to see the monster had a young woman by the hair and was dragging her away. The monster was defiantly freaking looking. It looked like a porcelain doll. It had rosy red cheeks, curly blond hair and it had eyes that seemed to follow you. "Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice and on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"Do you want to play with me?" The monster had a freaky little girl's voice.  
  
"Let her go!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Moon... Tiara... Magic!" The tiara hit the doll's arm and it shattered into little pieces, making it drop the young woman.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," the doll began to cry. Then her arm began to repair itself. "You've been a naughty girl." The doll's hair grew and started to come towards Serena. A rose blocked its path. The girl pouted, "The mean man wants to ruin all my fun. Oh well, I'll just have to get rid of you." She whipped her head and hair in his direction, sending him flying.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon yelled. She got angry; "Listen you can hurt me but nobody messes with my boyfriend!" (oh so classic line) The doll tried to attack her but she dodged her every move. "Moon... Tiara... Magic!" The whole doll smashed into pieces. Serena walked over to see if Tuxedo Mask was all right. "Are you okay?"  
  
He sat up, leaning on his elbows. "I'm okay. Did you kill it?"  
  
She smiled, "Yup, crazy little doll girl is gone." She wondered if he had heard what she had said back there. She had called him her boyfriend but she wasn't sure what they were to each other.  
  
He pulled himself up. He smiled at her, "I better get going."  
  
"Yeah me too," she looked down at her shoes. She didn't really know what was happening between the two of them. She nervously shifted her weight.  
  
He tried to resist it but he couldn't; he needed to kiss her. It had only been since last night and when he wasn't with her he wanted to be. /Except when you're with Serena./ A little voice inside his mind said to him. It was true, he hadn't thought about Sailor Moon when he was with her last night and when he kissed Serena this morning. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea... but those lips look so damn inviting.  
  
Serena felt him kiss her softly and she melted into his embrace. The kiss became more passionate as he backed her up against a wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She moaned at the contact.  
  
"Serena..." he said quietly.  
  
She broke the kiss apart putting her hands on his chest, "What did you just say?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
And that's the end of chapter 8. Sorry about the cliffy. Sorry that it took longer to get out but the next chapter should be out soon. I'd like to thank:  
  
/Hot Cutie/- the story isn't finished yet, I still have a good couple of chapters first. It's actually only just starting.  
  
/Sky Raven/- yes Yukio is scary and I think your question was answered.  
  
And special thanks to Tramie, all I have to say to you is...MAKI!  
  
Don't forget to review at the end, the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes out. Thanks, Shottsy  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
He grabbed her hand, like last time, "What's the rush Darien can wait a few minutes."  
  
She looked down to where his hand was holding hers she looked back and met his eyes. She hated those eyes. They looked like a predator looking for their prey. "My mom wants me to be home."  
  
He pulled her towards the wall he pushed her up against it. Her body slammed against the lockers violently. She whimpered in pain. "Oh come on Serena, it's only a few minutes." He spoke softly into her ear. He blew little puffs into her ear. Then he made a sound like he was sniffing her hair. He rested his hand on her waist, it was slowly moving upwards while his other arm kept her in place. 


	9. Chapter 9 A Man Who Sees No Light

Shattered Hope  
  
Chapter 9-A Man Who Sees No Light  
  
A.N.: Sorry it took me so long to post, I've been really busy with homework that all my teachers decided to assign for my March break (evil teachers blame them). I'd like to thank:  
  
/Mere Bear/- I think that's the first time some one has said that they like cliffhangers  
  
/Mere/- what was a dream? Do you mean the other chapter when Serena dreamt she was married to Darien? s_s  
  
/Hot Cutie/- I think it would be a very interesting/funny sight to see some one marry a chapter ^_^  
  
/Sugar Spice Girl/- sorry it was one of those chapters that you have to wait for the next one.  
  
/Chibi J/- I have to agree with you, it is sweet when two people find out who the other one is through kisses.  
  
/Idril of Dortonion/  
  
/SilverWingPhonix/  
  
Thanks for your reviews. And now with out further interruptions here is chapter 9. Enjoy and don't forget to review at the end ^_^  
  
Previously in shattered hope:  
  
Sailor Moon felt him kiss her softly, she melted into his embrace. This kiss became more passionate he backed her up against a wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. His hand some how found its way up her shirt on the lower part of her back. She moaned at the contact.  
  
"Serena..." he said quietly.  
  
She broke the kiss apart putting her hands on his chest, "What did you just say?"  
  
And now on with the show...  
  
Tuxedo Mask didn't know why he had said that, he had been kissing Sailor Moon. He hadn't realized his mistake after it had slipped from his lips. "What?" He hoped she didn't hear what he had said.  
  
"I heard you say something, what was it?" She looked him in the eye (well as much as she could). She has clearly heard him say 'Serena'. Had he found out her true identity? Did he know if Sailor Moon and Serena were one? If so who was he?  
  
"I didn't say anything. I swear, you must be hearing things".  
  
She didn't know if she believed him, but she trusted him. Maybe she was hearing what she wanted to hear; maybe she wanted him to like her as Serena and not as Sailor Moon. "Really? I could have sworn that you did."  
  
He shrugged. He really needed to get back to Serena she would be waiting for him. "I really need to go."  
  
She smiled, Darien was probably waiting for her, "Yeah, me too."  
  
He briefly kissed her again before dashing off into the alley way./Damn/ she needed to find a place where she could de-transform. After finding a secluded street she changed back into her normal clothes and headed back to where she last say Darien. She saw him there waiting for her. "Hey, did you get help?"  
  
"Yeah, every things okay." He smiled, "We need to get you to school."  
  
She forgot about this, she was probably really late. "I'm really late. I'm just going to run to school, is that okay with you?" She knew that he probably didn't want her to walk by herself. But she was really late and she needed to get there soon. She was going to have a really long detention.  
  
"I guess." He wanted to do something but he was tossing the idea in his mind, "to you want me to come get you after school?"  
  
"Sure, but I'll have detention." She frowned. If she was lucky she wouldn't have to see Yukio after school. "I'll see you then."  
  
"Good," he smiled. He decided that he would do it. He smiled at kissed her softly.  
  
She was surprised to say the least. "Bye Darien," she was a little lost for words but she knew that she needed to get to school. /So he does like me/ She soon found herself standing at the steps of her school. She quickly rushed inside.  
  
"How lovely of you to join us," Ms. H mocked politeness. "I will be seeing you after school for detention."  
  
Serena frowned and pulled out her math textbook. Although both Darien's and Tuxedo Mask's kisses were good enough for detention.  
  
Yukio stared at the back of her head from his seat behind her./ I will get rid of him and that stupid Mask boy. I won't let them have my Serena. She is mine, and mine alone/.  
  
Serena didn't really pay attention to the eyes that were piercing her back. She was off in her own world thinking about her Darien and Tux.  
  
"Serena. Hey Serena." Molly snapped her out of her daze.  
  
"Huh? What?" Serena looked around confused.  
  
"Serena the last bell of the day just rang, school's over." Molly looked at her strangely. She and Serena had been drifting apart lately.  
  
"Oh thanks Molly but it doesn't really matter I have detention anyway." Serena sighed and slumped down in her chair.  
  
"Here's your assignment Serena. You have exactly one and half-hours to complete it. I expect it to be done." With that Ms Haruna went and sat back down at her desk.  
  
Serena groaned when she saw how much work needed to be done. But sure enough she worked on it, at the hour mark she held up her hand. "Ms. H, I'm finished."  
  
The teacher came over to inspect her work. She raised a brow when she read it, "Serena I must say that I am impressed with this paper. I didn't think that you had it in you." It sounded like Ms. H was actually telling the truth. "You can leave now, your detention is over."  
  
Serena packed up all of her books and zipped up her backpack. She was a little surprised that the teacher would say that. It sounded like a complement...it was really weird. She walked through the halls. "Serena."  
  
Yukio had spotted her leaving the classroom. He had been waiting for her. "Yukio what do you want?"  
  
He smiled, "I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I didn't want to come off as pushy. I'm sorry if I made you feel weird." He tired to sound genuine, but something in his eyes told her other wise. "I don't want you to think of me as a stalker, I'm new here and you were the first person nice to me. And I just want to get to know you, so that maybe one day we could be friends."  
  
She knew she couldn't trust him, some thing inside her told her she needed to get out of here. "I really need to go Yukio Darien is waiting for me."  
  
"You and Darien seem to be really close. It seems like you spend a lot of time together."  
  
"Yes..." She wanted to leave but it was like he was keeping her there. "I need to go." She wouldn't let this conversation continue more than it needed to be. "Bye Yukio."  
  
He grabbed her hand, like last time, "What's the rush Darien can wait a few minutes."  
  
She looked down to where his hand was holding hers she looked back and met his eyes. She hated those eyes. They looked like a predator looking for their prey. "My mom wants me to be home."  
  
He pulled her towards the wall he pushed her up against it. Her body slammed against the lockers violently. She whimpered in pain. "Oh come on Serena, it's only a few minutes." He spoke softly into her ear. He blew little puffs into her ear. Then he made a sound like he was breathing in her hair. He rested his hand on her waist, it was slowly moving upwards while his other arm kept her in place.  
  
"Yukio stop it," she felt helpless, like she couldn't do anything to stop him. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as his hand found her breast. She tried to move away but his hands tightened around her, she could feel her body bruising. "Stop it!" She screamed.  
  
His hand covered her mouth, "if you know what's good for you Serena you'll shut the hell up." He continued to touch her painfully.  
  
She finally got up her nerve and bit that had that was covering her mouth. He frowned, his eyes burned with anger. "You bitch!" He slapped her across the side of her face. Her head slammed back into the lockers from the strength of his blow. "That was a very stupid thing to do."  
  
He continued to force himself on her, he slammed his lips onto hers. Whack! Her knee connected with his crotch. He fell onto his knees in agonizing pain. She quickly dashed away from him, running as fast as she could. She ran out into the day, then she saw him there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien heard the sound that some one was fast approaching behind him. He saw Serena running towards him, tears streaked down her cheeks. "Serena what is it?" She hugged him, burying her face into his chest. He noticed the bruises on her arm. "Serena tell me what happened?" He demanded he felt anger rise within himself.  
  
"I was walking..." She cried even more, "then he came and he touched me...Darien it was horrible."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her protectively. He felt like he had failed in protecting her. He was going to kill that Yukio bastard. But he also knew that he couldn't leave Serena alone. "I'm going to take you home."  
  
"I don't want to go home, no one is there. I don't want to be there by myself, what if he comes after me and I can't stop him this time." She didn't want to think what would have if she hadn't gotten away.  
  
"Shush," he stroked her hair. "I'll come with you and stay there until your mother gets home."  
  
"Thank you Darien." She sniffled and followed him to his car. When they got home Serena opened up the house and let Darien in. She led him to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed. He wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't know how to comfort her. She was still upset.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He sat down beside her on the bed. For the first time he noticed her shirt was stained red with blood. "Serena you're bleeding. Do you have bandages?"  
  
She hadn't noticed that she was bleeding, she didn't feel any pain. Her head was hurting from when he slapped her. "The bathroom down the hall, in the bottom left hand cupboard."  
  
Darien got off the bed and went to go search for them. He came back soon after. He sat down beside her. "I'm going to lift up the back of your shirt so I can clean it." He carefully pulled up the back of her shirt so he wouldn't hurt her. She winced in pain. Darien stopped immediately, "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"  
  
"No," she tried to fight back her tears, Darien had seen her cry enough today. She didn't want to burden him with her problems. She felt really bad that he had to be here, but she didn't want to be alone, and she felt really safe when Darien was around. She hissed when he cleaned it with peroxide and he apologized.  
  
"I'm finished." He gently put her shirt back into place.  
  
"Thanks," she replied quietly and she adjusted her shirt. "I so sorry Darien that I pulled you into this mess." She felt new tears fall down her face.  
  
"Why are you apologizing to me for? You didn't do anything to deserve this?" He pulled her into his arms. He brought her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "Listen to me, what happened is not you fault okay?"  
  
She nodded, she wanted to believe Darien, but she couldn't help but feel that this was her fault. She rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped a protective arm around her. "Will everything be okay?" She asked him in a small voice.  
  
"I hope so, I won't let him touch you again I promise you Serena." He thought of the boy, envisioning the torture that he wanted to inflict on him.  
  
They sat there for along while, just Darien holding her. Comforting her in the only way he knew. It was difficult for him. He had never really been around people. He didn't really know how to comfort her. They heard the car pull up, "That's my parents."  
  
"I should leave," he got up, she took his hand and stopped him.  
  
She kissed him, "Thank you for everything Darien." She smiled slightly.  
  
He smiled in hopes to make her feel better, she let go of his hand and let him leave.  
  
As soon as he step foot out of her house he started his search for Yukio. He would pay what he did to Serena.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The night started to fall down on Tokyo, the shadows growing and covering more ground. He walked the streets he was really drained. After the little 'incident' that happened today he was so drained. He knew that he was supposed to say low profile so those Sailor Scouts wouldn't find out he was still alive but he needed energy. He spotted his next victim walking in his direction. He looked over the girl she would do fine. He would wait until it was the right time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien had walked to the school, he knew Yukio wouldn't still be there. He had no clue where to start looking for him. Maybe something at school would tell him. He had searched the school but he had no luck, no clues to where he might find him. It was a good thing tomorrow was Saturday, at least Serena wouldn't have to see Yukio. Knowing that he couldn't do anything more and that it was getting late, Darien decided that he better go home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena found it weird that their parents hadn't called out to see if she was home. In fact she didn't even hear them come in. She looked out her window to see her driveway their car was there. Where were they? She walked out of her room and called down from the banister, "mom, dad, Sammy?" She called out but nobody responded. She slowly walked down. "Are you guys here?"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks when she walked into the kitchen. Her mother lay still on the floor her purse in her hands. She was unconscious. "Mom?" Serena rushed over to her, she tried shaking her. "Mommy wake up," she begged.  
  
She rushed over to the phone, she went to go dial a number but all she got was a nothing. The phone was dead. She rushed into the other room, she saw Sammy knocked out on the floor. He was here she could just feel it. She needed to get out of the house, but she didn't want to leave Sammy and Mom here. "Leaving so soon?" His chilling voice asked from behind her.  
  
She turned around he stood there, his left arm hanging loosely off the railing of the staircase and the other loosely by his side. A dark grin plastered on his face. "What did you do to them Yukio?"  
  
He walked down the remainder of the steps, "Oh nothing much, when they wake up they might have a little bit of a head ache. They should wake up soon." He stopped in front of her, she knew that she couldn't get out of here. He gently stroked her arm with his hand.  
  
She jumped away from him, "Leave me alone!"  
  
He laughed at her, "What are you going to do Serena, no one to help you now, Darien isn't here to save you this time, or your mom or little brother Sammy. You are alone and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
She moved to run but he anticipated her move. "What did you do to Darien?"  
  
He smiled, "Not telling," he noticed her trying to move again. "Do you honestly think that you can get away from me."  
  
He gripped her shoulders and brought her to the closest wall. The dry wall cracked from the impact. He pulled some thing out of this back pocket and jabbed it into her side. She went to scream but her voice couldn't make the sound. She felt her body weakening, she couldn't stand on her feet, they wouldn't support her. He let go of her. Her body slid down the wall until she landed on the floor. "What... what did you give to me?"  
  
He bent down in front of her immobile body; "Oh it was just a simple dose of anesthesia. It should been taking its full effect about," he looked down at his watch and smiled, "now."  
  
Serena tried to say something but she realized that the serum had taken its full effect. She felt him pick her off the ground and carry her in his arms. She wanted to cry. /Darien.../ her heart called out to him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien bolted up right in his bed, his body was covered in sweat. "Serena?" He didn't understand what was happening, he felt like she needed him, like she was calling out to him. He quickly jumped out of his bed and grabbed a shirt. He needed to see her to make sure that she was alright.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and his car keys and headed out of his apartment. When he got to her house he noticed the police cars pilled out side of her house. He quickly got out of his car and walked over to Ami. "Ami what's going on?"  
  
Ami had her arms wrapped protectively around her chest, "Mr. Tuskino came home to find Serena's mom and little brother knocked out." From the look on her face he could tell that she had been crying. She looked at him, "Darien, Serena's gone."  
  
"What?" He was shocked; he wouldn't allow himself to believe that she was gone. "What do you mean she's missing? She can't be missing."  
  
"Darien the police are out looking for her, they don't know who did this."  
  
His face turned cold. "I know who did this."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yukio," he said with distaste. He didn't know where she was, what was happening to her. What that bastard was doing to her. He needed to find her. Without saying a word he turned and left, he failed her. He promised that he would protect her and he failed. He was a horrible person.  
  
He sat down in his car and turned on the engine. He placed his head on the wheel. He willed her with all his might to be alright, to be safe and unharmed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena groaned. Her head felt like it had been smashed with a ton of bricks. She felt the binds on her hand and her feet. She looked around for any sign of where she could be. It was a dark room, there weren't any windows and she couldn't really see the door that led into it. The anesthesia still hadn't worn off so she could hardly move.  
  
"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Yukio walked out from the shadows of the dark room. "I hope your sleep was a pleasant one."  
  
She spat on his face. She didn't want to hear his crap. She didn't like the mocking tone that he was using.  
  
He wiped the spit off the side of his face and he glared at her, "That was stupid Serena, considering that I am the one in charge here. I suggest you play along and everything will go a lot smoother for you."  
  
"Let...me...go," she managed to say.  
  
"So what you can be with you stupid boyfriend Darien?" He became angrier at the mention of Darien. "Well that's not going to happen, because you are mine Serena and that's just something you'll have to learn."  
  
She noticed that he had another syringe in his hand. He flicked the tip of it with his finger to test it and a little bit of the serum came out from the top. She tried to struggle but it didn't help much. "If you don't struggle it won't hurt as much." He injected it into her arm directly into her vein. "Have a nice sleep Serena."  
  
She tried to stay awake but she couldn't her body was shutting down. Her eyelids became heavy and she fell into the abyss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
And that's the end of chapter 9. Please review, I write faster, a lot faster, when I get more reviews. Chapter 10 is actually finished so all I have to do is get it edited. Also if anyone here reads my other story Black Tide and is interested in editing it (bonus you're the first one to read new chapters) just let Tramie or I know if you are. Also let me know if you have any ideas for my story. Thanks for you time,  
  
~*~ Shottsy~*~  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
He forcefully covered her mouth with his left hand. "Shut the hell up Serena," he started moving backwards into the depths of the building.  
  
She wouldn't have that her freedom was so close she could almost feel it. She bit down into his hand. She could taste his coppery blood fill her mouth. She spat it out. He moved to grab her with his good arm and she elbowed him in the crotch. He stumbled backwards in pain. 


	10. Chapter 10 Caged Angel

Shattered Hope  
  
Chapter 10- Caged Angel  
  
A.N: well as promised here is chapter 10 I'd like to thank:  
  
/Krystal Jade/  
  
/Mere Bear/  
  
/SkyRaven/- what could he do to Serena? Besides drugging her?  
  
/Sugar Spice Girl/  
  
/Chibi J/- your review made me laugh for like 20 minutes...I very much enjoyed your little talks to the characters  
  
/Hot Cutie/- There may perhaps be a sequel it depends if enough people want one.  
  
And special super thanks to Tramie! She was super good and edited this chapter for all of you to read and she reviewed and it was good. So thank you tramie ^_^ and keep up the good work Maki-chan  
  
Previously in shattered hope:  
  
"So what, you can be with you stupid boyfriend Darien?" He became angrier at the mention of Darien. "Well that's not going to happen, because you are mine Serena and that's just something you'll have to learn."  
  
She noticed that he had another syringe in his hand. He flicked the tip of it with his finger to test it and a little bit of the serum came out from the top. She tried to struggle but it didn't help much. "If you don't struggle it won't hurt as much." He injected it into her arm directly into her vein. "Have a nice sleep Serena."  
  
She tried to stay awake but she couldn't her body was shutting down. Her eyelids became heavy and she fell into the abyss.  
  
And now on with the show...  
  
AN: this is by far the weirdest way I have ever written a chapter. I started writing the ending as my beginning and I didn't really like having it there so I decided that it would be later in my chapter. Then I started writing the real beginning that had originally been my middle. So then I started writing my ending as my middle. Confused yet? I know I am but don't worry cause it all makes perfect sense.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The soft grass flowed beautifully in the wind. The sun shone down on her, its rays warming her cheeks. She wore a plain white dress, nothing to fancy, just simple yet elegant. She ran her fingers through the silky grass. It was a nice day today. She was on a break from her studies. She hated them, they were so annoying. Her mother had insisted that she needed to learn all of this so she could be a proper lady and that when she took over as Queen she would know how to act. She smiled; no one knew of this place. This was where she could really be alone and have time to think.  
  
He would be coming soon. Darien would be coming. She had missed him these past few weeks. It had only been a little time since he last saw her but it felt like an eternity. The wind stopped and a cold chill ran down her spine, giving her a very eerie feeling. She rubbed her arms, trying to put some warmth back into them. It was very cold and the sky was turning black. She didn't like the feeling she had. Not one bit.  
  
Deciding that she no longer wanted to stay outside she pulled herself off the grass. /I wonder if a storm is coming in?/ She made her way back to the palace. It wasn't a long walk, only 10 minutes or so. She could have sworn that someone was following her. She picked up her speed. She made it through the front silver white doors and headed in the direction of her mother's chambers.  
  
"Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you could help me?" On her way a young man stopped her. He was average height and had sandy brown hair.  
  
"Sure," she smiled. For some reason she had a bad feeling about him.  
  
"I was wondering where I could find Keahi, I was supposed to meet with her this afternoon." He was confused. He had no idea where anything was in the palace, "I'm afraid that I am lost."  
  
"If you just go back to the main hall and go to your right, her quarters are the second door to the left. You should find her there."  
  
"Thank you very much madam," he smiled and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Serena, and yours?"  
  
"My name is..." Serena felt water splash over her face, lifting her from her dream like state. "Wake up my sleeping beauty." Yukio hummed.  
  
Serena coughed. Some of the water had got into her mouth, causing her to choke. She watched as Yukio placed the bucket on the floor beside him. She was still a little bit dazed from the drugs he gave her. "How... how long have I been asleep?"  
  
He smiled, pulled up a stool before her and sat on it, "Only a couple of hours, my love." He stroked the side of her cheek causing her to cringe. "I have been waiting for you to wake so you could eat, I don't want you to go hungry." He had already placed a tray on the small table at the other side of the room. "Would you like to eat?"  
  
She didn't reply. She didn't want to eat his food. She didn't know if it was drugged or what he would put in it. She watched as he fetched the tray from the table and brought it to her. "Are you going to untie me so I can eat?" She asked hopefully, thinking that he may be stupid enough to undo her bonds.  
  
He chuckled, "Now why would I do that Serena? So you could run away? What kind of fool do you take me for?" He grabbed the sandwich that he made for her. "You will like it, I promise."  
  
She didn't budge when he moved the ham on whole-wheat sandwich near her. She kept her mouth closed and her jaw clenched. He tried to get her to open her mouth.  
  
"Come on Serena, just open up. Take a little bite, you'll see that it's not so bad." She still wouldn't budge. This only made him angry. "Eat it Serena," he demanded. He took the food and shoved it against her lips cramming as much as he could into her mouth. It caused her to choke and she spit out her food on him. He wiped it off with distaste. "You should have just eaten it. Now you will go hungry and while I'm gone maybe you'll learn some manners." He grabbed the tray and exited the only door leading into and leaving the room.  
  
She heard the door lock as he turned the key. Even if she could get out of the ropes, there was no way she could get out of the room without him finding out. Now that she was alone she had a better chance to inspect the room before her. The walls where a dark grey and the floor was cement. In the corner of the room was a small black camera. He was watching her. It seemed like this whole thing had been planned, that he thought and organized a plan to kidnap her. She struggled in her bonds. She winced in pain from the ropes. They had caused chafing and it had torn her flesh. She couldn't move much or it would sting.  
  
/I hope that Sammy and mom are okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to them./ This was all her fault, if she hadn't talked to Yukio that day at the mall and agreed to got out with him none of this would have happened. Her mind kept on drifting back to her mother and brother. "Yukio! Yukio I want to talk to you!" She sat there waiting for him to return. When he didn't come, she came to two conclusions: either he had actually left wherever this place was or he didn't have this room bugged for sound.  
  
She sat there knowing that she had no way of escape, no way to escape this prison that Yukio had trapped her in. All that she could think about was Darien. Was he okay? Did Yukio get to him? Was he all right? "Darien..." She called out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lita slumped down next to Mina on the floor. It was around 4 a.m. in the morning. Since they had heard that Serena had been taken they had been out in search of her. They had tried looking for her but they came out short. They wouldn't lose hope though; she was their leader and their friend. She didn't deserve to have this happen to her. "Did you guys find anything?" Lita asked when Rei and Ami returned back to the temple along with Luna and Artemis.  
  
"No," Rei replied and plopped down. "We came up with nothing." She couldn't believe that Serena was gone. Taken from her own house, a place where you should feel safe.  
  
"I am going to try to get into the school records and find out where Yukio lives." Ami said. Maybe they could get some kind of lead if they started looking there.  
  
"You can do that?" Lita asked. She was pretty sure that that kind of information would not be available to students.  
  
"Well if I hack into the school's main frame, then yes, I can do that."  
  
"Isn't that illegal?" Mina questioned. She didn't want for them to have a run in with the law. Even if they did go to Yukio's house, they would be breaking the rules.  
  
"Yes, but we need to find Serena," Rei said. Serena was her best friend, even though it didn't seem like it at times.  
  
"I should be done in a couple of hours. You guys should get some rest. I'll tell you if I find anything."  
  
They all found a place to sleep and Ami situated herself on a futon and started typing on her computer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien didn't remember when he arrived at the bar but he did remember the reason why. Serena. He had let her be taken away. Kami only knew where she was with Yukio or what he could be doing to her. He didn't want to go there. He didn't want to think of the worst. If Yukio had laid a finger on her in that way he would never forgive himself.  
  
He looked at the bottom of his glass. Empty, like what he felt like right now; so empty. "Fill 'er up," Darien told the bartender.  
  
The bartender looked at Darien, his expression telling him that he wasn't allowed to have another.  
  
Darien felt his anger rising. He didn't have to deal with this incompetence. He was about to punch the bartender in the face when he heard something. Someone was calling him, their voice angelic in every way. There was only one person Darien knew who could talk like that. /Princess./ His mind was in a jumble. Then another thought came to his head. The voice also sounded like... /No, it couldn't be Serena./  
  
He figured he was going out of his mind, or was it playing tricks on him? It was like the other night when he woke up because she was calling out to him. She was asking him to come to her. To be helping her... To save her... To be with her. He didn't understand. His brain was just one big jumble and the alcohol he had wasn't helping.  
  
"Hey buddy, I think you've had enough," the bartender brought him out of his little daze.  
  
Darien had to disagree with him; he could never consume enough alcohol to drown his sorrows. No matter, Darien pulled out his wallet and paid the guy the amount due. He slid off the stool. He wasn't as drunk as some of the other people sitting around him. He had watched as others had gone to leave, perhaps in the suit of looking for more drinks. Falling off their stools in a drunken manner, slurred speech as they asked for a taxi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quiet music played in the background. It sounded like old records scratching on the player's needle. Besides that the room was quiet, the usual creeks that houses produced could be heard. Someone was sitting in a twin bed. The sheets wrapped up around them to their chin to prevent catching a chill from the cracked window nearby. "How are you today mother?" Yukio entered the room careful to not make too much noise. He set down the tray on the bedside table.  
  
He noticed that she wasn't in the most comfortable position so he helped her to sit properly. "Now isn't that better." He looked at the lifeless body and smiled, "I thought you might say that."  
  
"Funny you should ask about my day," he settled himself down next to her on the bed. He rested his head on her breathless chest. "Remember that girl that I told you about? Yeah Serena," he spoke as if the dead woman was responding to him. "Oh mother, you will just love meeting her. Now, she hasn't really warmed up to me yet, but pretty soon she will accept our relationship."  
  
He smiled a toothy smile. He picked up the dead woman with both arms and pulled her off the bed. Her feet were hovering above the wooden floor. The pale night gown matched the milky colour of her skin. He swayed both their bodies back and forth to the gentile beat coming from the music. He started laughing. Laughing like he was having the time of his life. The woman's face was blank, her mouth agape, and her eyes so wide like they were bulging out of their sockets. She couldn't be having the time of her life if she was dead, now could she?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena groaned. She didn't want to admit it but she was hungry. She hasn't eaten since god knows when. She didn't really know how long she had been here. It seemed like days maybe even months. Were there people still looking for her? What about the scouts, were they in search of her too? She didn't know. All she knew is that she needed to eat. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she was hungry. /How could I be hungry at a time like this?/ She asked herself.  
  
The food that Yukio had prepared for her was not too far to her right. If she could just bend her head down far enough she could reach it. She stopped midway, not only because of her restricted binds but because she second-guessed the food. There was a pretty good chance that there were more drugs in there or some kind of poison. But why would he kidnap her if he only wanted to kill her? He had talked before about their 'relationship'. She shuddered at the memory of his hands on her. No, she would not let that happen.  
  
She wasn't sure if she wanted to take the chance of eating the sandwich sitting on the plate. /I will eat next time./ She told herself. No, there would be no next time. She would get out of this hellhole.  
  
She heard a gentle tapping on the door before it cracked open. She looked over to see Yukio's head pop in the crack. "Oh, my darling, so you are awake. I'm glad. Too much sleep is bad for you." She noticed that he had a paper bag in his hands. Maybe it was take out or drive food. It could be some kind of food that Yukio wouldn't have time to contaminate. He noticed the hungered look in her eyes as she eyed the bag. "I brought you some food. I told you that you were hungry."  
  
He smiled and pulled up the previously discarded chair. "What is it?" She asked cautiously. She didn't know what kind of food he would bring her.  
  
"Its your favourite," he pulled out a wrapper, "doughnuts."  
  
He was right. Her favourite food was doughnuts. She looked at the food more closely. He had got her favourite kind. "Come on, eat up. I know that you are hungry." He held the food before her mouth. She looked from his cynical down to the delicious doughnut before her. She bit in, her entire focus on the food she was now devouring. She tired to avoid looking at his eyes, they were holding some kind of love towards her, and that really scared her.  
  
"Now wasn't that good," he took a napkin out of the bag. He wiped the corners of her mouth, much to her displeasure. "How about something to drink, huh?" He grabbed a cup, opened up the wrapper for the straw and stuck it in the lid.  
  
He put it up to her lips. She knew there was a chance that he could have slipped a rufee (not sure if this is how you spell it but for those of you who don't know what it is, it's the date rape drug that guys slip into girls drinks) into the drink. He would have had ample opportunities between here and the restaurant. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't afford to be dehydrated. She slurped it down, the cool liquid soothing her burning throat.  
  
"Now that's a good girl Serena, you finished all of you food," he smiled and cleaned up the remains.  
  
This could be her chance to get out. "I have to go to the bathroom," she stated.  
  
He knew that some time or later she would ask to go to the bathroom. "Fine, but don't you even dare try to escape." He untied the rope that had her upper body attached to the chair. He also undid the binds on her feet. He pulled her up forcefully. His mood seemed to change almost at the wink of an eye. He grabbed a rag and tied it around her eyes as a blind fold. She shakily walked forward on her unsteady feet as Yukio pushed her onwards.  
  
He finally stopped. /This must be the bathroom./ She thought. He walked with her into the room. He took off the blind hold. What she saw was very disappointing: a small four wall cement room. It had no windows and all that was inside it were the toilet and the sink. /Damn it!/ She cursed mentally. Yukio had really thought this whole thing over. If there was a window, she could have climbed out of it. "I won't go to the washroom with you in here," she told him.  
  
He turned around and closed the door behind him. She searched for something she could use as a weapon. Something, anything would do. She turned on the tap in hopes of wetting her binds so that they would become loose. She tested them out and found she had more mobility. Now, just how to get out of here. If only she had her broach she could contact the scouts and they could come rescue her. She didn't really know how, but she figured that Ami, being the computer genius that she was, could track her down using the transmitting signal.  
  
Finally getting up the courage, she called for him, "I'm finished." She hid behind the door. He opened the door and walked in. With her fists clenched together she hit him on the back of the head. He stumbled forward and she pushed him into the toilet, causing him to hit his head on the rim. Without a minute of hesitation she dashed out the door, trying to find a way out of the mysterious entrapment.  
  
She ran faster than she had ever run before. She pushed herself harder than she had ever in her life. Even when she was fighting monsters, she had never pushed herself this hard. For once in her life she was truly afraid. She ran, not only for herself, but for her family, friends and for the man she loved... Darien. /Where did that come from?/ She didn't have time to further question her thoughts. She heard fast paced footsteps coming up behind her. He was hot on her tail; she had to step it up a notch.  
  
"Serena!" His voice echoed off the rough walls. The anger was evident in his tone. She didn't even take a look back. If she did, she knew that it would be a mistake that would get her caught.  
  
Time seemed to stop. The motions were ever so slow, like in nightmares when you are running away from the bad guy who is chasing you and no matter how hard you try or how fast you run, you can't get away. Yukio was that guy and Serena was living out her nightmares right now.  
  
She saw it in front of her, the way out of this place. A huge bay window was only a few feet away from her. Through it she could see people, lots of people walking out in the sunlight. She needed to get their attention, so she started screaming. She had almost reached the window, but Yukio had caught up with her. He forcefully covered her mouth with his left hand. "Shut the hell up Serena," he started moving backwards into the depths of the building.  
  
She wouldn't have that. Her freedom was so close she could almost feel it. She bit down into his hand. She could taste his coppery blood fill her mouth. She spat it out. He moved to grab her with his good arm and she elbowed him in the crotch. He stumbled backwards in pain.  
  
She ran to the window. She didn't see any doors. If only she had something she could use to smash it. She started banging on in, hoping that someone out on the street would notice her. Someone did. A young man walked over and saw that she was being chased. He wanted to help her out. He grabbed a good sized rock and motioned for her to move back. He threw it into the middle of the window, shattering it into little tiny pieces.  
  
She ran out just as Yukio caught her. The man that was helping her tried to pull Yukio off of her. Yukio got something out of his pocket and jabbed it into the man. A silent protest fell from the man's lips as he looked down at his abdomen. Blood covered his white shirt and the stain was getting bigger. Yukio twisted his hand as he pulled out the knife, causing more pain for the Good Samaritan. He looked at Yukio with a confused and pained expression. Yukio only stiffened and hit Serena over the head. He dragged both their bodies back into the warehouse. Now he would have to clean this mess up and find a new place for the two of them to stay.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena once again woke with a groan. This time is wasn't from the drugs, it was because of the lump that was on her head. She heard the sounds of whimpering and knew that they weren't coming from her. She noticed the body of the dead man lying on the floor. Yukio squatted while his head rested on his knees. He was the one who was whimpering. His face held pain.  
  
His hands were covered in blood. "Look what you made me do Serena," he knew that she was awake. "I killed a man so the two of us could be together."  
  
"Yukio I didn't make you kill him, you did it all by yourself."  
  
He turned towards her, "Don't you understand that I did it for us. We belong together Serena, I know in my heart that we do." He touched her face, but she turned away. "Serena why won't you give us a chance?"  
  
"Yukio there is no 'us', we are not together. You think because you kidnap me that I will be with you, but that's not how it goes. I don't like you and I'm sorry, but if you think that there will ever be an 'us' you are sadly mistaken."  
  
The hurt was evident on his face, "Why? Is it because of that idiot Darien?"  
  
"No it's not that... I can't be with you, Yukio." She knew he was a killer. He had killed that man who had tired to help her and she didn't want him going after Darien.  
  
"LIES!" He yelled, "All lies. I know that you don't want to be with me because of him, or maybe it's because of that Tuxedo loser guy who throws girlie roses."  
  
How, how did he know about her relationship with Tuxedo Mask? Mina was the only one who had known and she wouldn't have told him. "What?"  
  
From the expression on her face, he could tell that she was confused. "I know all about your little secret Serena, or should I say Sailor Moon." She tried to deny it. "Yes, that's right, I have been watching you Serena. I know everything about you." He sneered, "Want to know a little secret about your little boyfriend Tux?" She didn't know what he was going to say, and it scared her. "Tuxedo Mask is Darien," he saw the surprise in her eyes, "yeah that's right, college boy is the same person as cape boy."  
  
No, he was wrong. He had to be. Wouldn't she be able to tell that Darien and Tuxedo Mask were the same? Then realization hit her, he was right, Yukio was right. Darien and Tuxedo Mask were one and the same. How could she not have seen it, they both looked so similar. How could Yukio know this and she not? She was seeing them. (well, she didn't know if she was dating them) She had kissed them both and had not realized that they were same man. It was making her feel butterflies in her stomach. Did Darien know? Is that why he whispered her name when she was Sailor Moon? She was so confused and so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Yukio walking over with a syringe in his hands.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien woke up with a headache the size of Tokyo. He groaned as he pulled himself off of the couch. He cradled his head in both hands, the memory of last night flooding back in his mind.  
  
He pulled himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. *Slam!* He crashed his face forward on to the ground. He pulled his face out of the carpet and looked at the source of his fall. Ah, the trusty bottle of whiskey that he downed last night by himself. After a good few minutes of lying on the floor, he finally got up and made it to the kitchen without tripping. He poured some water in the kettle and turned it on.  
  
He sat down at the table and waited for the coffee to finish. A wave of pain swept through him and he slammed his head down against the table. He heard the kettle boil and he went over to get his coffee. He grabbed the cup and made his way over to the couch, miraculously without hitting anything. He pressed the button on the answering machine. "You have... 3 missed messages." The answering machine voice informed him. "First missed message."  
  
"Hey Darien, its Andrew. Where have you been? I've called you like 5 or 6 times already. What happened to you man? Call me as soon as you can, okay?"  
  
"Second missed message."  
  
"Hi Darien, this is Ami, Serena's friend. I was just calling to see if you got home all right. I was worried when you left without saying anything, I just wanted to tell you that the police still haven't found Serena yet. Please call me or I'll call you if I hear anything else. Bye." Her voice was sad.  
  
"Third missed call."  
  
"Darien, once again this is Andrew. I'm really starting to get worried. I haven't seen you in two days. You know what, I'm just going to come over and check on you."  
  
"End of new messages."  
  
It was a little weird because as soon as the machine turned it off, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Andrew," the muffled voice behind the door replied.  
  
"Come in," Darien replied.  
  
Andrew opened the unlocked door. The place looked like a mess. Clothes were strewn all over with garbage and there were bottles of alcohol lying on the floor. Darien himself looked like a complete and total mess. "Darien, what is going on here?"  
  
Darien looked around and realized what Andrew was talking about. "Oh yeah, that."  
  
Andrew walked in and started to pick up some of the mess, "Where have you been? I called you like 10 times, why didn't you pick up?"  
  
"Didn't feel like it," he replied. "Didn't really remember anything that happened."  
  
Andrew picked up the bottles, "So you stayed up all night drinking?" Andrew inquired. "This isn't like you."  
  
No, it wasn't like him, but after what had happened he needed to drown his sorrows. It was his fault. If he had just stayed, if he hadn't of gone home, she might be safe right now. "It's all my fault..."  
  
Andrew was confused, what was Darien's fault? "What's your fault?"  
  
"She's gone," he said blankly. He looked down at his hands in shame, "And it's all my fault."  
  
"Darien, who's gone?" Andrew was so lost in this conversation.  
  
He felt hot tears on his cheeks, "Serena." He had failed her even after he had promised to protect her.  
  
"Darien..." the phone started to ring. "Are you going to answer it?"  
  
Darien didn't really move to go get it, "Fine, I'll get it." Andrew picked it up, "Hello? Yes, he's right here. It's Ami." He handed it over to Darien.  
  
"Hello?" Darien asked.  
  
"Hi," Ami's saddened voice said on the other line. "I have news about Serena."  
  
Darien sat up; she had his full attention, "What is it?"  
  
"We found out Yukio's address and we were going to go check it out. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."  
  
"I'll be right there," he hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. Andrew was left behind looking dumbfounded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alright and that's the end of chapter 10 I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review because they inspire me to write more. As for chapter 11 I have about 3 pages because I've been on black tide with tramie. Until next time,  
  
~*~Shottsy~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11 the Truth Behind the Lies, Be...

Shattered Hope  
  
Chapter 11- the Truth Behind the Lies, Behind the Truth, Behind the Man, Behind the Stalking, Behind Serena  
  
A.N.: this chapter was sooo difficult to write, first this crazy monkey chases me *sees crazy monkey running after her with a big banana wanting to be in the story*, then random people off the street *shottsy runs for dear like down busy down town street, crazy people are yelling and throwing paper at her telling her to write* and THEN! I got writers block!! *runs away from James Patterson, Steven King and Anne Rice who are all sporting really big bricks* whew that was difficult *brick slams into the back of her head and she falls down to the ground* oww that one really hurt!! *glares at Steven King* hey man I can have freaky characters too *another brick hits her, she looks at who threw it* Tramie!!!?!?!?!? What was that for?!?!? *rubs back of head* now that was just mean *pouts* and u are supposed to me my muse *runs in a corner and cries like a little girl, then realizes she is a girl* *mutters* damn bricks, and lastly my internet broke so that's why its taken me so long, any ways here is the chapter without further delay.  
  
Previously in Shattered Hope:  
  
"Mom, have you seen my pink sweater?" Serena rifled through her drawers in search of her light pink sweater.  
  
Her mother walked by her door caring a laundry basket, "No sweetie, I haven't. Are you sure it's not in your laundry basket?" (Yes, this has importance to the chapter... I think...)  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hi," Ami's saddened voice said on the other line. "I have news about Serena."  
  
Darien sat up; she had his full attention, "What is it?"  
  
"We found out Yukio's address, we were going to go check it out. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."  
  
"I'll be right there," he hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. Andrew was left behind looking dumbfounded.  
  
And now on with the show...  
  
"This is the very worst wickedness, that we refuse to acknowledge the passionate evil that is in us. This makes us secret and rotten."ï¾ D.H. Lawrence  
  
Evil. She had never thought that evil could truly exist in this place until today. She had met him, a stranger to all who knew not of his identity, only a few days ago. This man who seemed to be kind of heart was really full of bitterness, hatred and fiery anger.  
  
"Serenity," a female voice pulled her out of her daze bringing her back into the world of the living.  
  
She smiled lightly and smoothed out her dress, "Sorry about that Rei, I guess I was in another place for a minute there."  
  
Rei laughed at her friend, "Your mother told me to come and get you for dinner," she noticed Serena's sour face, "I don't like him either but we all have to suffer his divine company," she stressed sarcastically. She too had found his 'excellence' rather annoying and cynical.  
  
"I don't see why I have to," Serena was doing her best to try avoiding dinner. "Just tell my mother that I am not feeling well."  
  
"Come on Serena, we have to go," Rei grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her off the bed. Serena was reluctant, so it made it harder for her. "Serena!" *Slam* She let go of Serena's arm, causing them to both fall to the floor.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt," Serena rubbed her side. "Fine I'm coming but you have to sit next to me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Then lets go already," they left the room; Serena was trying to walk as slowly as possible. Finally they arrived in the dining room. Serena and Rei took a seat next to Keahi, who in turn was sitting on the left hand side of Serena's mother.  
  
"Good to see that you two decided to join us for dinner," Keahi said quietly to her daughter.  
  
"Sorry mother, we were looking for something," Rei tried to come up with some kind of an excuse.  
  
"Yes," her mother knew all two well that the two girls were trying to avoid the company of Skinto. She had suffered being in his presence for 3 days and was hoping that he would leave soon.  
  
Serena avoided the gaze of Skinto's prying eyes. The sight of him was disgusting, shovelling his dinner down his festering gob while he watched her. She wanted to vomit; it was disturbing to be in the same room, no correction, the same palace as him.  
  
"So Skinto, how long will you be staying in the Moon Kingdom?" Keahi knew that a small conversation would start, but she didn't want it to last long. "A few days, we have business to discuss," he spoke while his mouth was full, some food falling out the sides of his mouth.  
  
"Yes, I guess that we shall finish our negations tonight," Queen Serenity stated quietly.  
  
"Yes, we shall," Skinto turned his attention back to his overly large plate.  
  
Serena's appetite was completely gone. She had not taken one bite of her food since she had sat down. She looked at the plates around her and they were all full. Any one who was eating was taking tiny, little bites. Something caught her eye. Well, it was really someone. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. This new guy seemed familiar. He too had arrived around the time that Skinto had come.  
  
She had talked to him briefly in the hall when he was looking for Keahi. He seemed to be nice and well mannered. She wondered if he worked for Skinto, but she even more so wondered where she had seen him before. He seemed so very familiar.  
  
Once her mother had finished eating, she stood up and left. (back in the 1700's you could only leave after the royalty retired to bed. I don't know how this applies but I think it does) Soon other people followed. Serena was more than anxious to leave the dining room and silently thanked her mother when she finished.  
  
"Princess," she felt someone pull on her arm. She turned around and noticed that it was...  
  
Serena felt as if she was moving. She slowly opened her eyes and she noticed that her surroundings had changed. Her arms were still bound and her legs as well. She wasn't sitting on a chair anymore, rather she was sitting on carpeted floor. She was in a van with tinted windows and a locked sliding side door. She could tell that Yukio was driving, most likely moving to a different location after yesterdays attempt at escape.  
  
She shifted her position so that she was more comfortable, wondering how long she had been out for. It was most likely all of last night, and she assumed that it was morning because even though the windows were tinted, specks of sunlight were shining through. She wondered if he could hear her. Did she even want him to hear her? Maybe she could feign sleep and when he least expected it, she could find a way out of here.  
  
She saw a sharp metal edge on the door and scooted towards it. As she slowly tried to cut her rope binds on it, she felt the van come to a stop. She crawled back to her original spot and shut her eyes. She steadied her breathing to make it appear as if she was still sleeping. She heard the door open and the sound of it shutting. She kept on hoping that her concentration wouldn't break and Yukio would find out she was awake.  
  
The sliding door opened and she could hear Yukio step into the back. She could hear his movements coming towards her and when he was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face, she struck. She took the bridge of her hand and slammed it up his nose, causing him to fall backwards. She didn't have any time; she needed to get out of the van she, but his hand snagged her ankle. With her other foot, she kicked at him trying to get him to release. His grip tightened. She finally got a good shot in and kicked him square in the middle of his face. With his grip loosened, she rushed to the door and ran out. She had no clue where she was, all she knew was that she needed to get away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Darien! Wait up!" Andrew finally snapped out of his daze. He ran after Darien, who stormed out the door. He saw Darien enter the elevator, "Darien!" the door closed just before he reached it, and he slammed his fist against it, mumbling. He eyed the stairwell. Maybe he would make it in time if he ran. "Damn!" He turned and ran towards the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. Why was it going so slow? Couldn't this thing go any faster? He gave a frustrated sigh. Ami knew something that might lead to Serena's where abouts. He needed to find her. He needed to know if she was okay and that she was safe, but most of all he needed to be with her. He needed to tell her how he felt about her, because he knew that in his heart he had fallen in love with her.  
  
The door slid open and he rushed out. "Darien," a very tired and out of breath Andrew grabbed his arm. "I told," he panted, "to wait for me," pant, "where are you off too?"  
  
"I need to go see Ami. She has some information about Serena," he wanted to get over there as soon as possible.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Andrew said. Darien looked as if he was going to say no. "I don't care what you say, Serena is my friend too and if it's about her I'm going to help."  
  
"Fine, we're taking my car." Darien walked out of the apartment building followed by Andrew.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Her legs hurt, she was tired and the drugs were having an effect on her. She kept on running, trees whipping by as she ran through the forest. She didn't recognize the area. It was completely new to her and it would be difficult for her to get out of here. /If only I had my communicator then... then I could get out of here./  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Darien, you're here," Ami walked over to him as he stepped towards the temple. She noticed that Andrew was behind him and she greeted him also.  
  
Darien saw the other girls waiting on the steps, "Do you have the address?" He asked Ami.  
  
"Right here," she held up a piece of paper.  
  
"Then lets get going." The others got up and followed Ami's and Darien's lead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The car pulled to a stop and Darien turned off the engine. "We're here."  
  
The girls got out and stared at the house before them. It was old, damaged and in great need of some TLC. They stopped at the door, almost questioning who would go in first. Rei grabbed the handle and it slowly squeaked open. "After you," she said to Darien.  
  
Darien walked in first and then the others came in after him. The air was stale and dust covered the entire place. It looked like no one was occupying this place. "Let's split up," he said simply to the girls.  
  
"Ami and I will look around here," Lita offered.  
  
"I'll come with you downstairs," Rei followed Darien as he walked in the direction of the basement.  
  
Mina and Andrew where the only ones left standing in the front hall, "I guess the two of us are going upstairs." Mina looked at the cracked, unstable stairs before them.  
  
Andrew gulped, at least it wasn't some dark, dankly basement. "Okay."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you getting any readings, Ami?" Lita rifled through some drawers in the kitchen looking for anything unusual.  
  
"No, there is no sign that she was ever here," she glanced up from her computer. She was hoping to find some thing, anything at all that might lead to Serena.  
  
"Um Ami?"  
  
"Yes?" Ami looked up from her computer screen. She wasn't really expecting what she saw.  
  
"Is this...?" Lita couldn't believe it, "Is this Serena's pink sweater?" (a.n.: I told u it mattered) Sure enough, in Lita's hands was Serena's sweater.  
  
Ami studied the sweater. She remembered that Serena had asked them if they had seen her sweater, because she was missing it. That had been before Yukio kidnapped her.  
  
"Wasn't she looking for it?" Lita handed it over to Ami.  
  
"Yes she..." Ami was cut off by screaming coming from upstairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The oak door slowly opened and Darien removed his hand from it. It squeaked, sending chills down Rei's spine. It was the classic sound of a creepy old house. She peered down the stairs, it was pitch black and neither of them could see anything. Darien felt the side of the wall, and the light clicked on. A single bulb dangled from the ceiling, swinging back and forth. Darien went down first seemingly unafraid of what might await the two of them at the bottom of the crooked steps.  
  
Rei cautiously followed behind. /Maybe it was not the best idea going off into a dark and dankly basement./ The steps creaked under her feet, making her feel like each time she stepped down onto the next one they would all come crashing down.  
  
At the bottom they were once again met with darkness and a new eerie silence that struck the soul. Rei hoped to the Kami's that Serena had or was not currently down here. "Is there a light switch?" She asked softly, causing Darien to jump like he had forgotten that she was in the same room with him. He tossed her something and it almost slipped from her hands; it was a flash light. "Why look for a light switch when you have a flash light," she quietly commented to herself.  
  
She shone the light around and something caught her eye. "Darien, what does that look like to you?"  
  
He stepped next to her so he could see what she was pointed at. "That's..."  
  
"A picture of Serena," she cut him off. She moved the flash light around. What started as one picture turned into two and then three. They were taped to the wall, tons of them, ranging from different ages. It was like Yukio had stole them from a family photo album. Some were snapshots of Serena walking to school, others of her lounging around at home. Below them was a large mantle coming out from the wall. On it laid Serena's personal objects; her teddy bears, clothing and even her tooth brush. It was sickening, candles strewn all about. It was a shrine, Yukio's sick shrine to Serena.  
  
Rei could feel Darien's anger radiating next to her. She was angry. That sick bastard had made a shrine of Serena, gone through her personal items and taken them for his own sick, disturbing pleasure. "Darien..."  
  
A piercing scream from upstairs cut her off. They both rushed up to see what was wrong.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fear consumed her. She didn't know if he was on her trail and she didn't really want to think about it. Running, running was what she had been doing for so long. It seemed like she had been running forever. She didn't know where she was going or where she was. All she knew was that she had to get away.  
  
Her legs hurt, tired from the exercise. She was covered in scratches from the bushes and although they might not be bleeding, they hurt like hell. Her lungs banged against her chest, reminding her that she had run out of breath a long time ago. Her head was pounding with the beat of her heart. But none of that mattered as much as the pain of knowing that she might never make it home. She needed to see her family so she ran, no matter how tired she was or how painful it was, she ran like she had never run before.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Andrew glanced at the upstairs hall. It consisted of three rooms and near one room, which he assumed was a closet, sat a secretary. The secretary sat in the middle near the closet and only a few feet away was one door slightly ajar. At the far end was a closed door, bright illuminating light shone in the cracks at the bottom. It had a very eerie feeling about it.  
  
"I'll check out this room here and you check out the one at the end of the hall okay?" Mina asked him. She didn't see his sign of discomfort.  
  
"All right," He agreed. He waited and watched Mina walk into the room. He looked at the room which he was to go into and gulped. He paced himself, moving one foot after the other. The floor creaked on each account, which didn't really help his demeanour. He turned the slightly rusted handle to open it. It was stairs and at the top there was a window, which explained the light that had been shining from beneath the door. /Great, why did it have to be an attic?/ He paused and started walking up. He saw a wardrobe sitting against the right wall and a vanity on the left. Directly in the middle of the two was a twin bed.  
  
The room had seen better days. Dust was collecting left and right, and cobwebs formed every where possible. The bed was also worse for wear. It almost looked like there was something in it. The covers were ruffled and the middle was the highest point. Andrew walked beside it. It looked like a woman, like she was sleeping. "Miss?" He asked quietly, "miss?" He gently shook her to try and wake her up. Her head rolled to the side facing him. Her eyes wide open in shock. Andrew jumped back startled, his stomach wrenching. Her body was in the early state of decay, so Andrew didn't need to check her pulse to tell that she was dead.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Mina caught sight of the dead woman. She had checked out the room downstairs and decided to meet up with Andrew. Yukio's room, or what seemed to be his room, looked pretty normal. Neat and tidy, no evidence that could lead to Serena's where abouts. It was actually a little freakishly clean; nothing was out of place. Now here she was standing next to Andrew, who didn't notice her entering the room (she could see why), looking at a dead body of a woman. "She's dead isn't she?"  
  
He turned around to face her, not wanting to look at the dead body any longer. "I'm pretty sure she's dead..."  
  
"What's going on? What was all the screaming about?" Lita asked as she and Ami ran into the room. They had heard the scream and whom ever it was sounded scared.  
  
Ami noticed the woman on the bed before either Andrew or Mina answered. Mina still seemed to be in a state of shock. Ami cautiously walked past Andrew towards Yukio's mother. Her stomach flopped at the sight, but she tried to hold herself together. She put her fingers to the clammy skin on the woman's neck. She was dead, and from the looks of it she had been this way for a long time. "She's been here for a while, like this. I think she's Yukio's mother." She looked at the others. They didn't seem to do much, they were all letting it sink in. Serena was with someone who kept his dead mother's body in his house. They didn't want to think of the possibilities of what was happening to her right now.  
  
Sometime when Ami was talking, Rei and Darien had walked in and they had heard the basis of the conversation. They didn't know how it all started, but they knew there was a dead body lying on that bed.  
  
Finally Andrew spoke, "I think we should call the police. Whatever is going on here is serious and they need to be informed."  
  
"And what are we going to tell them? That we broke into the house and found a dead body? We'll get in trouble for breaking and entering," Rei pointed out. She knew where Andrew was coming from, but there was still the matter that they had broken the law.  
  
"Well, we have to do something about it. We can't just leave her here." Lita agreed with Andrew. They couldn't just leave her here and pretend nothing happened. But something got her. If the police were investigating, then why didn't they check out Yukio's house? Didn't someone tell them that Yukio had been stalking Serena?  
  
"What if we made an anonymous phone call?" Ami offered, "We could say that we suspect something is amiss and ask if they could send an officer to check it out. Then they might come and search the house and find her. No one will know that we were ever here and they'll find the body."  
  
It was a crazy thought, and what they were doing right now was extremely illegal.  
  
"All right, all of you put your hands up!" A voice yelled to them from the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry about another evil ending, but please please review any way and tell me what you think and if you have ideas I'd love to hear them. I'd like to thank:  
  
/Krystal Jade/- sorry about evil cliffy, * hopes she doesn't hit Shottsy *  
  
/Mere Bear/- aww thanks for your support ^_^ *hugs*  
  
/Chibi J/- LMAO!!!!! Your review was the best and funniest one I have ever read!!!! I couldn't stop laughing (am still laughing right now!) It was so priceless! I love it! Now to address your questions, but before I do I must say I loved this part (*picks Darien up out of the bucket of alcohol and slaps him around* I'll be done with him in a minute, then you can write a nice heroic scene with him saving the day and getting the girl. *drops Darien into a kiddy pool filled with coffee* )  
  
*Shottsy is dubbed over laughing sees that everyone is looking at her and tries to recompose herself* okay number 1. Um Serena isn't addicted to drugs... (I hope not) she might have problems because of it as you've seen in this chapter.  
  
2. To answer the question of how long the mother has been dead I would have to say a couple of weeks for months, her body has already started to process of decomposing.  
  
3. About leaving the dead mother out... You didn't think I would just make her up for nothing? Although she has already played her role in the story and I don't think we'll be seeing much more of her (probably just the beginning of the next chapter).  
  
/Serenity's Angel In Heaven/- don't fret she isn't caged anymore, she's free like a bird. *people glare at her * What do you mean, she is free I mean just because she's getting chased doesn't mean she isn't free.  
  
/Ishkabod/- aww thanks that means so much that you put me on your author alert. ^_^  
  
And little Maki- Chan (yes you are the little one [aka Tramie]) I would like to say... *pulls out big brick and hits her * ah that felt much better... n.e. ways thanks for your review even if you did hit me in the head with a brick * pats muse on head * now you just have to keep inspiring me so the nice people won't get angry with you... *smiles*  
  
Until next time,  
  
~*~Shottsy~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12 Precious Moments With Yukio

Shattered Hope

Chapter 12 – Precious Moments With Yukio

A.N.: let me start by saying how sorry I am and then I will try to explain its two little (not so little) evil things called writers block and school. Humm writer's block…I have had no inspiration to write this story, I love it to death but I have been having problems sitting down and writing and all my creative juices want to go to other projects.

Also there is the little, wait I mean big problem that is called end of the school year. Its evil, I've been working on tons of projects and I've been trying to study for my exams. evil looking teachers stand around with big stacks of paper, most likely projects and exams. Shottsy tries to run but is trapped by giant cage and can't get out. Teachers get closer and stacks get bigger, Shottsy cowers in the corner**. seconds later…Shottsy wakes up from horrible nightmare, only to realize that she is late for her science exam ss **Anyway, I'm really really sorry that it has taken me so long for this to come out.

But yay! My story has gotten 50 reviews! So Yay! Reviews really inspire me to write.

"Serenity be careful you don't want to trip and fall." Queen Serenity smiled as her daughter ran around in the fields her long blond hair trailing behind her.

Serenity maybe 4 or 5 years old stopped and turned back to look at her mother, "don't worry momma I'll be careful." She smiled and took off running again; she liked to run in the meadow where all the pretty flowers were. She laughed as she ran threw some dandy lions and all the seeds flew up into the air. She continued to run her face lit up with a bright smile and her fair hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Unbeknownst to her she was about to run over a small tree root, which would send her flying flat on her face and it did.

Serena picked herself of the ground, she was tired and exhausted she had been running for hours. She needed to take a break but she didn't know if Yukio was still hot on her trail. She couldn't run anymore her legs hurt and she was completely drained of her energy. She couldn't move so she just stayed there slumped on ground in the forest. Her heart was beating a mile a minute but she wasn't able to act on her fear. She just wanted to scream and let all the pain and hurt she was feeling out.

Serena wanted nothing more to just get home, she didn't know where she was or where she was going. It was like she was going around in circles, she could have sworn that Yukio had almost caught up to her. Some times she thought she had seen him but it was only her imagination.

Once again she thought she heard some one approach so she hid behind a tree. She waited quietly and held her breath but nothing happened, no one came, on one passed by, not even Yukio. She was losing her mind that she knew for sure.

"All right, all of you put your hands up!" A voice yelled to them from the stairs.

The all stopped their backs to the new voice in the room. Each of them slowly raised their hands above their heads.

Darien was the first one to turn around. Why hadn't they thought of this? Of course sooner or later they would find out about Yukio and naturally the police would come to check out the house after they had gotten a warrant. Darien noticed the two officers standing at the top of the stares. The closest officer had his gun drawn pointing at them. Like the first one the second one, the female officer had her gun drawn and pointing in the same fashion as her partner.

"Don't move one more inch?" She instructed. She looked past them and noticed Yukio's mother on the bed. She couldn't see her that clearly. "Ma'am, we're going to need you to slowly get off the bed and put your hands above you head."

"She…" Ami began.

"Quiet!" The male officer told her, "Ma'am get off the bed."

"But…"

"Listen you just stay where you are."

Darien looked and noticed how scared the others were; "She's dead."

The officer looked him over, automatically thinking that one of them had committed the murder. He mentioned for his partner to go check it out.

"She was dead when we got here." Darien informed him, "we didn't kill her."

"That's quite enough talking from you." He never lowered his gun. The others were nervous, Darien didn't really seem to…care. They knew the repercussions of what they had done, breaking in and entering was against the law.

"She's cold, the kid is right, this chick has been dead for weeks." She grabbed her radio slung on her shoulder and called in.

"What do you kids think you're doing here?" The male officer questioned.

"We're looking for our friend Serena," Rei spoke up, "She was kidnapped by Yukio."

The officer thought about what she said. "So if you were aware of this, why didn't you talk this information to the detective in charge of her case."

"Didn't you know this?" Mina asked, they had all assumed that the cops came because they had figured out where Yukio lived.

"No, we received a tip from one of the neighbors saying that she heard some screaming coming from this house. She also said that the woman who lived here hasn't been seen in weeks and that she was beginning to worry." The officer explained. "I don't know what the hell you kids were thinking by coming here, but were going to have to take you do to the station for further questioning."

She gasped in pain; she had cut herself running through the bush. Her blood was slowly trickling down her leg. She stopped to inspect her various cuts and bruises. The cut was only a small gash, it wasn't deep, it just stung. Serena wasn't sure what she could do about it. The rest of her body ached, and this wasn't even the brunt of the pain she was feeling.

She slumped down on a rock. She was tired, physically and mentally. She wanted to give up, to stop trying. All the attempts that she had made had failed. She was in the middle of no where, as far as she knew she could still be inside that building and she was only imagining this whole experience.

She rested her head on her hand and sighed. If only this were some horrible nightmare. She would be waking up soon, Luna telling her that she was going to be late for school. Then she would get there and be greeted by her friends. She could only wish for that to happen again.

The forest was quiet that's what scared her so much about it. It gave her an eerie feeling, like some thing was out of place. She listened. A faint new sound entered them; it sounded so much like the hum of a car driving by. Wait that was the sound of a car driving by!

Serena suddenly became more alert. The sound wasn't too far off. If there was a sound that meant there were cars, and if there were cars that meant that there was a way for her to get home.

Her confidence was renewed. She needed to get to that road and get away from Yukio. Like she had been doing so much lately, she ran. She didn't care about her shortness of breath, or the pain she felt in her legs. She needed to get there, she needed to get safe.

Then it came into view, she never thought she would see something more beautiful in her life. It was there, her sanctuary. She ran into the street. Trying to do anything she could to flag down a car. Maybe someone who might be willing to offer her help.

A driver in a blue Honda saw her there. Her clothing tattered, her face dirty. She was waving her arms. Her eyes pleading for the driver to stop. She the brown haired female behind the wheel did what she thought was right, she stopped.

Serena ran over to the driver's side of the car. The driver quickly rolled down the window. "Miss what's wrong?"

"Please you have to help me," Serena started. This woman had to help her. "There is this man after me, he kidnapped me and I escaped but he's following me." She felt tears coming down her cheeks, "Please if you don't help me he might kill me."

The driver couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was the most horrible thing she had ever heard in her life. "I'll help you," she unlocked the passenger door, "get in."

Serena ran around to the other door and slid into the seat. The driver immediately started the car.

Hours passed of pointless questions. Darien was frustrated. Why did he have to be in here with Yukio still at large and Serena missing? He groaned and the detective asked him another question. This was pointless, utterly pointless. "Are we finished yet?"

The male detective at the other side of the table looked back at him, "You know what you did is a serious offence?"

Darien didn't respond; he just looked at the cop.

Still unsatisfied, but knowing that Darien wouldn't talk anymore he said, "yes were finished, but your going to have to stay here until you can post bail." He turned to the other male officer in the room, "take him to his cell."

The black haired officer came behind him and stood Darien up. Taking his cuffed hands the officer started to take Darien out of the interrogation room. They walked through the police department offices until they got to the holding cells.

A female officer used her key to open the holding cell. Darien was then freed of his cuffs, then the bar door closed.

"Hey," Darien sat down next to Andrew who was currently sitting on a bench.

"Hey," Andrew replied grimly. This was all that he needed, his parents were going to kill him.

(A.N. I don't know if Andrew has parents...but I'm giving them to him anyway) "So when do you think we're going to get out?"

Darien was concentrating on his hands; "did you get your phone call yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, when you get it, call your parents to bail you out." Darien responded, he didn't know when he was going to get out.

They sat there in silence, neither of them really wanting to say anything.

"Chiba and Furuhatu, your out." The female officer that had let both Darien and Andrew into the cell was now unlocking it. "You two are free to go."

Darien and Andrew looked at each other, a little confused. But none the less the both stood and made their way out of the police department.

Ayume closed her phone, "the police are sending a squad car to met us at the next gas station. They'll take care of you after that."

Serena stared down at her lap, "Thank you. I don't even know you, but you're willing to help me. Thank you."

Ayume attempted a smile, "It's alright, you're in trouble and you needed my help. I'm glad to do it." She glanced at the girl next to her through the corner of her eye, "I didn't even catch your name yet."

"Serena…my name is Serena." Serena didn't mind that this woman was trying to say something to keep her mind off of what was actually happening. "What's yours?"

She kept her eyes on the road, "Ayume."

Serena didn't want to sound stupid but she had to ask, "Ayume…?"

"Yes?"

"Could you…" she paused, "Could you tell me where I am?"

Ayume didn't know what to say, she thought the girl had at least known where she was. "You're in Kimakura."

"Oh," Serena said quietly to herself.

"Don't worry, we're going to be there…" Ayume slammed face forward into the steering wheel. Serena's head banged against the dashboard in front of her seat. "What the...?" Ayume tried to figure out what was going on. Some white van had pulled up behind her and rear-ended her.

Serena panicked, she knew what was happening almost instantly after impact, "Drive! Its him! Drive!"

Ayume slammed on the gas; she wasn't expecting this. She didn't think who ever this person was after Serena would catch up to them. His front rammed into them again, they jerked forward but she didn't take her foot off the gas.

He was persistent. It seemed that his van hit each time undamaged. Ayume's car, on the other hand, wasn't fairing as well. He slowed, letting them get ahead of him. He was playing mind tricks on them.

Ayume panicked, why would he be slowing down? Then she got her answer, he speed up and with everything he had he rammed back into them. Ayume slammed forward losing control of the car. That's when they hit.

Serena felt pain running through her head, slowly with the only moment she had, she used her hand to check her forehead. She pulled it back down to notice that it had blood on it. Ayume's car didn't have air bags. She didn't have much head movement, so she couldn't see if her 'friend' was alright. She was groggy, she didn't even hear her door open. Two hands grabbed her. They were the disgustingly familiar hands of Yukio. She was helpless, there was nothing she could do her in current state. /_Darien_/

Darien felt something rush through him. /_Serena_/, was his only thought.

The end!…Well of the chapter. Sorry it's taken so long. Please don't forget to review, because the more reviews I get the faster I write. Special thanks to:

/Crissy/

/Mere Bear/- I try to make the author notes good just for you

/KrystalJade/-Sorry I have a bad habit of having cliffhangers. But the gang didn't get in trouble,

so yay.

/Tramie/-Thanks luvie. And yes, you, me and inu story soon.

/Chibi J/- what to say… thinks I'm speechless, wow. I loved your review.

/Ishkabod/- Sadly she is not in Alberta, but in Japan. Yukio didn't have time to take her any where else.

/SkyRaven/- no, the line is "Honestly man, who throws a cupcake!"

/Miriam/

/Serenity's Angel in Heaven/- I'm thinking that there will be one or two more chapters (depending on how much I write) and then there will be an epilogue.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and please please please don't forget to review!

Until next time boys and girls,

Shottsy


	13. Chapter 13 It All Comes Down to This

**Shattered Hope**

Chapter 13 It All Comes Down to This

Previously in Shattered Hope:

Ayume panicked, why would he be slowing down? Then she got her answer, he speed up and with everything he had he rammed back into them. Ayume slammed forward losing control of the car. That's when they hit.

Serena felt pain running through her head, slowly with the only moment she had, she used her hand to check her forehead. She pulled it back down to notice that it had blood on it. Ayume's car didn't have air bags. She didn't have much head movement, so she couldn't see if her 'friend' was alright. She was groggy; she didn't even hear her door open. Two hands grabbed her. They were the disgustingly familiar hands of Yukio. She was helpless; there was nothing she could do her in current state. /_Darien_/

Darien felt something rush through him. /_Serena_/, was his only thought.

And now on with the show...

The night was quiet. All was calm, except for one thing. This wasn't exactly a thing it was a person. Darien Chiba to be exact. But he wasn't himself one could say. Something had called out to him, Serena had called out to him. That when it happened, he didn't really understand, something rushed through him, something new, yet something very old.

He had been standing outside of the police department with Andrew when it had happened. He felt her, not like before. It was different. He knew where she was. He knew that he could find her, his heart would lead him there. Andrew didn't understand at the time. Darien had just run off, leaving Andrew speechless.

He had run into the alley nearby. That's when the change happened. He had intended to change into Tuxedo Mask so he could reach her faster. Whenever she was in trouble he would change. He felt different, she felt different. Like it was something-greater calling out to him. He was no longer himself, nor Tuxedo Mask, he was Endymion the man in desperate need to reunite with his love.

She groaned her mind was a jumble of confusion. Her head ached and she couldn't remember what had happened. She opened her eyes slightly and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a soft mattress, her blond hair cascading on the comfortable sheets. Carefully and slowly she sat herself up resting against the headboard of the queen-size bed. Her surroundings were certainly new to her, or at least she thought they were. She wrecked her brain trying to remember what happened but nothing came too.

"Hello?" Serena called out into the room. It was nicely decorated. It was light blue and had this nice feminine touch to it. She found it comforting; maybe this room was in fact her room. "Is anyone here?" She tried to get up from the bed but the excruciating pain coming from her head prevented her from doing so. /What happened to me?/

The door opened and a young man walked in. He had a smile on his face. "Oh, your awake. I didn't think you'd be up this soon." He walked over and set a tray of food on the nightstand. "How are you feeling? Any better than this morning?"

"This morning?" She asked herself more than she did the strange man sitting next to her. She didn't remember being awake.

He put his hand over her forehead and checked her temperature. "You're still a little warm. The doctor said that your fever should go away with the medicine that he gave you yesterday." He went to get the tray.

She grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Where...where am I?"

He smiled sadly, "you really don't remember do you?"

Her eyes went downcast, "no, no I don't."

He sat back down on the bed, placing the wooden TV dinner tray next to him. "Well, for starters you're at home, and this is your room." He paused, "My name is Yukio."

"And, who am I?"

He smiled and stared into her eyes, "Your name is Aneko."

/Aneko/ She tossed it over in her head, /why doesn't that sound familiar?/ She looked back over at this, Yukio. "Yukio, how do we know each other?"

"Our parents are friends so we hung out a lot together when we were kids." He trailed off, "since your accident 5 years ago we haven't talked really."

She was intrigued. Here was her chance to learn about herself and her past, to learn about who she was. "Why didn't we talk after my accident?"

"Because Aneko," he paused and was no longer able to look into her eyes, "you were in a coma until 2 days ago. After the doctors thought that you would never come out of your coma your parents decided it was best to keep you at home."

She moved to sit up more properly and Yukio assisted her. "So where are my parents now? And why are you here, and what kind of accident did I have?"

He stopped her a bit, "Slow down, I'll get to all your questions. You're still tired and weak. You still need your rest, and something to eat."

Serena smiled sheepishly, "if I forget to say it later, thank you Yukio for everything."

He stood up; "it's not a problem, its what friends are for." He turned and left her alone in the room.

Serena looked around the room. Still nothing seemed familiar. Nothing clicked and told her anything about her life. She carefully swung her legs to the side of the bed, so that they were hanging over the side. Carefully grabbing the nightstand she steadied herself so that she could attempt to stand. She wasn't hungry and she really wanted to know who she was.

With the right amount of effort she was able to stand, though she did wobble getting into the standing position. Before Yukio had entered she noticed a jewelry box. It was simple, wooden with nice embroidery from what she could see on the side. If this was in fact her room then that little wooden box was her jewelry box.

Holding on to anything she could to support herself she made her way to the dresser, which the box sat upon. She gently bushed her hand against the wood it was smooth and sleek to her touch. She tried to lift it but it was locked. /I guess that I need a key to open it./ She searched the dresser top but she couldn't see anything that could open the box.

/If I was a key where would I be?/ Fumbling through the top drawers she finally found something that she could open it with, a bobby pin. Carefully maneuvering it through the key whole she managed to hear a click that singled that she had opened it.

Slowly pulling back the lid that reveal memories of her past Serena was met with a beautiful tune. It was a music box she hadn't realized it until she opened it. The music was sweet but she couldn't seem to feel anything familiar about it. The tiny pink ballerina in the center spinner didn't do anything either.

"What are you doing?" She was caught, she instantly slammed the lid shut and turned to find out who the intruder was.

"Yukio, I thought you left," She trailed off hoping that she wouldn't have to explain herself to him. If this was her room than she had every right to look around in it.

He eyed her questionably trying to figure out what she was hiding, "I came back to see if you finished eating."

She kept her back against the dresser. There was something about him that she didn't like something that made her nervous. "I wasn't hungry" He advanced towards her with this very strange look in his eyes. He was coming closer to her and she didn't like it one bit. "I just want to get a feel for who I was...I mean am."

He was inches from her face. That's when she felt something familiar his breath on her neck. This had happened before she knew it. She shuddered she didn't like the feel of it at all, had Yukio done something to her that she couldn't remember? "What were you looking at Aneko?" His voice was different, colder than it had been earlier.

She was frightened, she felt weak, and she hated this feeling he was making her feel. "I told you," she paused and looked him in the eye, " I was looking through some of my stuff, after all this is my room isn't it. I was just hoping that something would jog my memory."

He moved his hand and for a moment she thought that he was going to touch her, instead he just sidestepped and reached around her and picked up her music box. A stepped away from her and smiled. "This is the music box I gave to you for your 9th birthday."

So it was a gift, a gift from Yukio. Serena looked at it more closely. "You gave it to me?" She might have been frightened just mer seconds ago but now Yukio had changed, he had become more soft and calmer.

His smile was soft and his wasn't really looking at her, he spoke with a soft tone, "I remember how one day when our moms where shopping together, and we walked into this antique shop and you found this box. And you feel in love with it instantly and you really wanted to get it. And you didn't have enough money and your mom wouldn't buy it for you.

"So I saved up 4 months worth of allowance just so that I could buy it for your birthday. You were really happy when I gave it to you." He gently placed it back down on the dresser beside her. "I think you should try to eat something now."

She nodded in agreement and followed him back to the light pink coloured bed. He carefully helped her descend onto the bed so that she was in the sitting position. He sat down neck to her and pulled the food tray between the two of them. He opened up one of the container, the nice smell wafted in the air, slight steam rising from it.

Serena smiled at the smell, it smelled really good. "Umm, that smells good, what is it?"

He stirred the food slightly with a spoon, "Chicken noodle soup," he gave her a crooked grin, "Mrs. Tanaka thought it would help you feel better."

He handed her the spoon and she sipped it lightly, it was still a little bit hot. "A little hot," She wiped her lips from where it had split. She took another spoonful and blew on it lightly. The inter time Yukio was staring at her intently. It made her nervous, like he wanted something. She put the spoon back down, "Yukio, I know that you said that you would wait to tell me all the answers to my questions." She had caught his attention, "Where are my parents right now?"

He feigned a frown, but she didn't notice it. "Aneko I don't really know how to tell you this, but about 3 years after you accident your parents split. Your dad couldn't take living with your mom anymore and he moved to America.

"Your mom is at work right now, she has to pay the bills and her boss shortened her shift so that she could come home earlier. I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you, I don't like lying to you."

She didn't know how to feel, she knew that she should be sad but she couldn't, she couldn't even remember this man that was supposed to be her father. How could she possibly miss someone that she didn't even know? "Thank you Yukio for telling me...where is it that my mother works?"

"At the hospital, she normally works a 12 hour shift but her boss is giving her a 10 hour one."

Her mother worked at the hospital, "When did she leave?"

Yukio pulled back his sleeve and checked his watch, "About 2 hours ago, she should be home around 7 tonight."

"Okay," so in eight hours she was finally going to see her mother. The thought comforted her. She wouldn't have to spend anymore time with Yukio. She took some more sips of her soup and nibbled a little on her toast.

Yukio removed the tray and placed in on her nightstand, "I think you should try to get some rest now."

Serena laughed, "Yukio I have been sleeping for 5 years, I think that I've done enough resting to last me a long time."

"I know that you're anxious to get moving and look around and explore, but the doctor said that you still need your rest, your body still isn't functioning properly." He tossed back the covers so that she could slide her legs under.

"But I only woke up a little while ago," She whimpered.

"Don't complain to me, doctors orders." She sighed and gave in, if she was sleeping or pretending to sleep than she wouldn't have to be around Yukio.

"Fine," she lay down and Yukio pulled the covers up to her chin. "'Night Yukio."

"Night Aneko, sweet dreams." He turned and left shutting the door behind him.

Good, now she was alone. Time to wrack her brain trying to figure out whom she was. Yukio hadn't really told her what she had been like before her accident. What if she wasn't the person she was before, what if she could never remember? She tried to stay awake but she sleep finally fell over her.

He dived into the lake after her. He couldn't find her. He dived under again. He spotted her at the bottom and swam towards her. He pulled her out and placed her on the grass. She wasn't breathing; he would have to do mouth to mouth. He tilted her head back, and opened her mouth. He put his lips over hers and breathed into her mouth. Her eyes opened and he pulled back. She then tilted to the side and spat out the water she swallowed. He rubbed her back while she coughed up the water. It was sort of an intimate gesture. She turned back to look at him, he was sitting behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She only looked into his eyes.

She stared into his eyes. They seemed so familiar, like she had seen them somewhere before. She realized that she had been staring at him, she blushed. "Thank you for saving my life".

He gave her a genuine smile, "Don't mention it." He helped her to her feet. "I have to go." Then she did something she herself didn't expect to do. She kissed him.

Once she realized what she had done, she mumbled 'sorry' and headed in the other direction. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to face him. He crashed his lips down on hers. Then the kiss ended, leaving her breathless. He disappeared off into the day, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

She stood still in awe, her fingers on her lips where the remains of his kiss still lingered. "Wow." was all she could say. /I kissed him, and he kissed me back./ She smiled.

"School work," He grumbled.

"That good huh," She made him smile, "I'm not good at school work either".

"Maybe it's because of those meat balls." He teased her.

"Hey", She playfully swatted him, "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, they just look funny". She frowned at him, "I'm kidding I think they look... cute". A small smiled crept onto her face, "I mean, once you get past the part where they look like food".

"Hey!" She stuck her tongue out at him, "That's not fair!" She splashed water at him. He jumped back; the water was dripping down his clothes.

He smirked evilly; she knew that look, "Now you going to get it". He splashed up water at her. She jumped back and squealed. She glared at him, and then she noticed that he was about to do it again so she took off running in the direction of the wild flower field. He was close behind her. She looked over her shoulder, not looking in front of her she tripped. Two hands encircled around her waist, stopping her from smashing into the ground face first. Darien helped her up,

"Thank you," Serena felt a blush rising on her cheeks.

"No problem," He replied, not noticing that he still had Serena in his arms.

"Um... Darien?" She felt a little weird; not that she didn't like being in his arms. In fact she really felt comfortable.

He was confused until he realized what was going on, "Oh". He let go of her, missing the warmth that she was giving off. She blushed and turned her back to him. "Ser--- how is it that each time we see each other you end up tripping over something?"

Serena woke up some time later, her stomach growling lightly, she was hungry again. Then again she hadn't eating that much for breakfast and it was around 11, it was a good enough time to eat lunch.

Her dream confused her, switching from one thing to another. She knew that she was the girl in the dream, but she didn't know who the boy or who the man was. And if it was a memory, than why was she older in the first part? /Darien...I called him Darien./ She shifted in her covers. /Do I know him, where we friends?/

The dream was more than confusing, especially the first part. That man had saved her, and then she kissed him. From what it seemed she didn't normally do that. She touched her fingers to her lips; she could still feel the familiar tingle of the kiss still present there. /So it was real, I knew that it couldn't be a dream./

She sat up, she was really getting tired a lying around. Yukio had picked the perfect time to show up and check on her. "I though I heard you waking up," he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep that much, I think I've overslept." She smiled slightly.

Yukio chuckled, "you might be right about that. Is there anything I can get you?" He heard her stomach growl, "Maybe some food."

"Yeah that would be good." Yukio turned and was about to walk out, "Yukio who's Darien?"

Yukio stopped dead in his tracks, "Darien?" Did she find out, did she already remember?

"Yes, I keep on thinking about this name, Darien. I feel that I know him." She didn't know if she could really explain it to Yukio when she herself didn't really.

"Well Darien..." He would have to choose his words carefully. He hadn't really planned on this. "Darien...he...Darien was...a friend of ours." /Don't ask anymore questions/

"A friend?" So her dream was right, "How do I know him?"

"School, you know him from school. We used to play together in the sand box when we were little kids." He chuckled a little.

"Did we still hangout together before my accident?"

Yukio's face-hardened before he answered, "Darien is the reason why you had that accident, he is the reason why you were in a coma for 5 years."

She was shocked to say the least, "He was? Is he alright, he wasn't hurt was he?"

"He's alright, came out with only a scratch. I hoped that he wouldn't"

"Yukio!" How could he say such things, "just because he might have caused my accident doesn't mean that we should wish anything bad on anyone. I wouldn't wish what happened to me on my worst enemy." For a few minutes they were silent, "I want to see him."

Yukio almost forgot what they were talking about, "Who?"

"Darien. I want to see Darien Yukio." She said it with conviction. Yukio hadn't been able to stir up any memories but maybe Darien could.

He started shaking his head, "Oh no, you're not going to be seeing him. Darien is bad news Serena."

"I think that I should be..." /Serena? That seems so familiar. Did he just call me Serena?/ "What did you just call me?"

"Hum?" He hadn't realized his mistake before it was too late. "I called you Aneko."

"Um, no you didn't you called me Serena." Something fishy was going on here.

"No I'm pretty sure that I called you Aneko." Shit, was she finding out, was she remembering?

"No you didn't, why would you call me Serena?" Now she knew that he was hiding something from her. "Is that my name, are you lying to me Yukio? Is that even your name?" She started to get angry, here she was unable to remember who she was and he was lying to her about her name. "I want to talk to my mother, I want to talk to her now!" She demanded.

He started coming dangerously close to her. "Aneko I don't know what you're talking about but this could be the after effects of your accident."

She backed away from him. "Don't give me that, I want to speak to my mother." She got off the other side of the bed. It now was the only thing separating them. She tried to move but he copied her movements on the other side. She was scared; the look in his eyes was purely anger and sheer madness. "Why are you doing this!"

His smile sent chills down her spine, "Because Serena, we are meant to be together, I wanted to start fresh make a new beginning. But I guess that you don't want to do that. We could have had something great, but you had to go and mess it up."

He moved to come to her side and she moved away. She was breathing heavily, this defiantly felt familiar. "Mess what up, I don't even remember, all I know is that you lied to me!"

He talked to her in a calm voice, his eyes still holding fire. "I just wanted us to be together, I know that we belong together. Can't you see that Serena, I wouldn't have gone through all of this if I didn't love you."

"Love me! You're crazy, you don't love me!" She needed to get out of here, to find somewhere safe, somewhere away from Yukio.

He jumped over the bed and stood in front of her, "But Serena I do love you, what do I have to do to prove that to you."

She started to back towards the door. "If you say that you love me then let me go!"

He walked more towards her, "Serena but then we wouldn't be together!"

She was scared, she didn't know what was going on, this man was pledging his undying love to her, but at the same time he was lying to her. She didn't know what he could have done to her while she was sleeping. All she knew is that she wanted Darien, who ever he was and that she wanted to get out of here. "Please Yukio you have to let me go, you know that you do."

"No!" He screamed and threw the food tray against the wall. Serena cringed and whimpered. "NO, NO, NO! We belong together! We are going to stay together forever Serena, that's how strong our love is." He was angry and violent.

She moved towards the door, "Yukio I think that maybe...if you let me go we can still be friends. I just need to go home, and after I leave you'll see things more clearly."

He threw his head back in madness and laughter, "Serena," He finally grabbed her by the arm, "you haven't been listening to me."

She smiled weakly, hoping to play him, "Yes Yukio I have, but before we can," she backed up more, "can continue with our relationship we need to have a little breather, you know a little time apart." She tried to smile hoping that he was buying it. "And after that then we can pick up where we left off."

He slapped her across the face and her head turned violently from the force, "do you think I stupid Serena?" He twisted her arm and she yelped, "Huh? Do you really think that I'm that STUPID!"

The pain in her arm was immense, "No," she whimpered out as he yet again pulled painfully on her arm. "I don't think you stupid."

"If you don't think I'm stupid then why Serena," he pulled again, causing a groan to escape Serena's lips, "are you trying to play me?"

"I'm not, I just want to go home." He released her arm and pushed her against the wall. She slammed against it and slid down. "Please I just want to go home." She started rocking against the wall, chanting, "I just want to go home."

"Oh will you just shut up!" He looked at her and mocked her, "I'm Serena the little cry baby, 'I just want to go home' boo freakin' woo!" He grabbed her from her hurting arm and dragged her to the bed, he less that lightly threw her onto it. "It's not always about you Serena, what about me? What about what I want?"

"Yukio," she choked out between sobs, "Please don't do this."

He grabbed her wrists and used his body to pin her to the bed, "I'm sorry Serena, but I think that its time we took our relationship to the next level."

She struggled, trying to use her legs to get him off. She kicked him in the shins, hoping that she would hit some part of it and he would lose his grip, "STOP IT!"

He got her into a position, which she could, no longer use her legs as leverage. "Aww, come on Serena, it won't be that difficult, just as long as you don't fight it." He smirked down at her. He forcefully kissed her, not expecting what would happen next, she bit him. He screamed, blood forming at his lips. He took his free hand and slapped her across the face. "Once again Serena, that was something you shouldn't have done."

"Please just stop this Yukio, you don't have to do this." Pleading was getting no where with him.

"Please blah ba blah blah blah blah," he mocked her, "I've already hear that tune Serena, why don't you try to play me another one."

A new voice entered the room, "How about this one asshole?" Yukio was thrown off Serena. Endymoin looked at Serena but realized that he needed to deal with Yukio first before he could tend to her.

Yukio tried to pull himself up; wiping the blood from Serena's bit off on the back of his hand. "Well isn't this an unpleasant surprise Darien. If you don't mind you were interrupting Serena and I," he gestured towards the bed, "we were having a moment."

"Yeah," he grabbed Yukio by his collar, "I do mind." He slammed his fist into his face. Yukio then kicked Darien, sending him back towards the bed.

"Well, then, I don't really care do I." He smirked and pulled something out of his pocket.

Serena watched, helpless, not knowing what to do. This was Darien; this was the man of her dreams. But there was something different. In the first part of her dream she knew that Darien was the masked man, subtle hints that he was someone that she knew. In the second part, he was different. Like something had changed that boy to the young masked man. She didn't quite understand.

Now here he was, defending her from her attacker. The two of them knew each other, obviously since Yukio had warned her to stay away from him. All the while she should have been staying away from Yukio himself. She watched as Yukio charged towards Darien. She couldn't understand why she couldn't remember, all she knew is that she had this feeling that she needed to help Darien and she had done it before. But then again, this man before her wasn't Darien. She noticed that Yukio tried to gut Darien with the knife, "Endy watch out!"

He heard her and moved to the side, dodging the blade. He grabbed Yukio's armed hand and turn his wrist, causing him to drop the weapon from the pain. For a split second he looked back at her, she had called him Endy, was it that obvious that he was his former self, could she tell? Did she too remember her past life like he did?

/Endy...Endymion?/ That was what she called him. That was what the little boy's name was. She remember, how could she ever forget?

'_Serenity...' His hand reached out to hers, only missing. It was the end, this was when they had last seen each other. This was when they had died. She had watched him die, only to follow him into darkness moments after. _

Serena's lives past before her eyes. Her life on the moon and on Earth, it easy to see that she loved Darien. Every thing all made sense now, it was like some greater power wanted this to happen, that there was a purpose for everything and every one.   
Endymoin looked back at her, Yukio no longer being his biggest concern. Stupidly, that was where he went wrong. The second he was distracted that was when Yukio got him. Yukio had landed an uppercut on his jaw, surprising him. He staggered slightly backwards, almost loosing his footing. 

Yukio got his wrist back from Endymoin; he now had the use of his blade back. He took that chance, and shoved the knife into his stomach.

Endymoin gasped, not expecting it. His face contoured in an expression of shock. His hands going down to the inflicted wound in disbelief. Thick red blood was forming a small pool on his hands, staining his armor.

Serena choked back a sob; he wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to let him die; they had just been reunited. They had just found each other again to only been taken away within minutes. She rushed over to his side without even thinking. He tried to get her to not come to him, to get her to leave. If he died than Yukio won. If Endymion died, she died.

"Endy," she whimpered looking at his blood stained shirt.

Yukio stood triumphantly with the knife in his hands, marveling his handy work. "Oh Serena I don't think you should move one more inch towards him." He moved behind Endymoin who had now dropped to his knees in his weakened state. "If you move I'll slit his throat, and I'll make him have a," he smirked evilly, "more painful death."

"Please don't!" She screamed she didn't want to loose her love. "Please don't kill him!" Tears fan freely down her pale cheeks. "I'll do anything, just please, don't kill him."

"Oh Serena, I think that I might just let you both live and have happy lives together," he laughed, "I've learned the error of my ways, I'll change. Ha," he started laughing uncontrollably. "No Serena, this is how it works, I kill him quickly or I kill him slowly, its up to you."

She looked from Yukio to him. Their eyes meeting. His, begging her to ran while she could, hers telling him that she wasn't going to leave him here to die. "I'll do whatever you want me to do Yukio."

Yukio smiled, "Now that's what I like to hear." He looked back down at Darien, "now all we have to do is decide what to do with you." Yukio's expression changed, he was shocked to say the least.

Endymoin removed his sword from Yukio's chest. He slumped down and used the sword for support. He could no longer support his body weight; Serena rushed to his side, this time Yukio not stopping her. She carefully held him, trying to avoid his wounds and help him to sit. She looked down at his wound, noticing that the blood flow was great and that he was losing blood quickly. Tears streaked down her cheeks; she choked back a sob as she moved his shirt up to further inspect it. Endymoin winced as she did it, she mumbled 'sorry' as she cut a piece of her own shirt to wrap around the gash.

When she was finished covering it for him, she glanced back at Yukio's unmoving form. She needed to be certain for herself that he truly was dead. She slowly moved over to his form and she knelt beside him. She hoped that he was dead, that she could be finished and done with this, so that she could move on with her life. His blood had flowed freely across the wooden floor of the room. She thought that Endymoin had bleed a lot, but no, Yukio has so much blood, she had never seen so much. Her index and first finger shook violently as she proceeded to advance towards his pulse point.

Her fingers finally made contact with his neck, she sucked in air as she felt a hand grab her wrist. Yukio looked into her eyes and air escaped from his lips, his dark eyes pieced through to her soul.

She scrammed backwards on while sitting, her body finally met with the wall, her chest was heaving up and down like a mad man. He couldn't be alive, he wasn't alive. She tried to convince herself of that. She looked into his eyes, his empty black eyes. His body twitched, was it just a post mordum reflect of the body after death? She had heard about it before, but she could wear that when he looked into her eyes, that was the last thing he saw.

She didn't know how long she sat there, her back against the wall, letting everything that happened to her sink in. Darien, she needed to get him to a hospital. She supported him as he stood, "use my body for support."

The walked to the door, Endymoin glancing at Yukio's body as they passed it and he paused. Serena gave him a questioning glance. He look back at the door, "let's get out of here."

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A.N. at last it is FINALLY DONE! Ah, that was sooo much work that last couple of paragraph's gave me so much grief trying to write, but now its finished. This was the last chapter, most likely I'm going to write an epilogue to tie up the loose ends of the story but the mean part of it is done and Yukio is dead! does a little happy dance Thank you so much for being patient with me cause I have been really really busy since the summer. I'd like to give special thanks to those who reviewed:

Hopeless Dreamer 1125

KrystalJade

Sailor C

Chibi J : to answer your question about the smell of the dead mother I had to look into Yukio's in-depth character and the answer I found was, he preserved her. Meaning that he took care of her to keep her in the best , as best as a dead woman can be in that is. As for the matter of bail for Andrew, Darien and the girls, they were let out of jail because their bail was posted. By who, lets say Rei's grandfather who knows someone who knows someone in the police department and that someone owed a favor, and as you can see, that's how they got out.

SkyRaven : to add to your comment 'no body suspects the butterfly'

aquarius

Mere Bear : humm I never thought of Darien's criminal record like that, now that you mention it, it is hott. Lol

Tramie: you are right, you are very lazy, get off your bum so we can write :P

And also a special thanks to: Mere Bear, and Tramie for helping me write the last chapter of the story because I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys. As well as Laura for giving me 'living dead girl' by Rob Zombie to listen to as I struggled through the last few paragraphs of the story.

Until next time,

Shottsy


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

A.N. Well I said that I would have it done soon but I totally didn't have to do it or the will. I was just uninspired but now I want to finally finish this off and move onto other things and possibly more things with this story line. I sorry but this chapter might not be the best and its a little short. I really do appologize but it just didn't come to me. Thanks to the readers who have been following along and giving me your continous support, I do this for you.

* * *

"Serena are you sure that you want to go through with this, you don't have to if you don't want to." Darien pulled his car over to the side of the road, he put it into park and looked at Serena sitting in the passenger seat.

Her eyes had a far off look as she looked out her window, "I don't want to do this Darien, but I _need_ to do this." She finally looked at him, " you don't have to come it you don't want to, but I'm going." She reached for her door handle and and Darien stopped her by holding her forarm.

"Serena, I'm going with you, I don't want you to do this alone. I almost lost you once, I'm not going to let that happen again." She looked into his eyes and saw hurt and sadness hidden deep within their depths. "Lets get this over with." He got out of the car and went over to Serena's side to open the door for her.

The air was chilly and Serena hugged her arms together for warmth. "You cold?" Darien asked concerned. He slipped off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

She smiled back at him, "thanks." After a short walking distance, Serena and Darien had reached their destination. She knelt down before the grave, "so this is it." She traced the name in the marble stone. She read it in her mind/Yukio, why/. He did so many horrible things to her, but she needed to see his grave to believe that it was finally over. She felt Darien place a comforting hand on her shoulder, she could still feel a tremor of anger coming from his body. She crouched there in silence, then she finally stood. "I'm finished, I'm ready to go."

Half way walking back to the car Serena almost expected to look back and see a hand shoot up from the soil. Those weeks had been like some kind of horror movie, where the killer never died and always came back for the herone even when the credits were about to fall. But nothing happened, the ground remained untouched. Before she noticed it she and Darien had already reached the car.

Things were slowing picking up for her, she and Darien had realized their feeling for one another and there was a little bit of an issue concerning their double identies, but they worked through it. Her family and friends had been thrilled to have her back home safely and her friends barely left her out of their sight for weeks and they were slowly working down to actually leaving her alone in a room. At first she had been glad to have the company but after awhile the constant company became a bit of a nusance (though Darien never seemed to be one) and she had to tell her friends that she needed just a little bit of space.

"Serena?" Darien noticed that she had been starring off into space, obviously deep in her own thoughts.

"Yeah?" She turned to look back at him, "sorry I just zoned off for a minute there, did you say something?"

"No, its nothing."

Silently from a near by car a figure watched the young blond and her boyfriend getting into the car. He smiled slightly to himself, Serena's life was getting itself back on track. He had been watching her the months following her 'insident' as the kids at her school had called it. He had watched her with her friends and Darien and she seemed genunily happy. /Thats good for you Serena, enjoy your time with Darien for now because your world will some come crashing down./ He turned on his engine and followed them out of the parkening lot.

He smiled at the duo's preditiability, "going to the arcade are we?" He thought of her again and sighed dreamily, "soon my love, soon."

THE END!

A.N. Again I'm really sorry. Please review,

thanks,

Shottsy.


End file.
